Resistance War between the Machines
by Syphon01
Summary: A T-SCC SG-1 crossover. the war is lost Jon connor is dead cameron and a group of free machines use the temporal displacement machine to escape Skynet. they discover a stargate and the adventure starts from there. this is a story I've been working on on and off for a few years and decided to post it here.


Resistance ~ War between the Machines

Cameron remembers the loss of the war.

Her struggle with John to defeat Skynet was all in vain as a psychotic human did what Skynet could not and killed John.

After that the resistance fell apart and Skynet rebuilt.

Cameron and eight T-888's have made it to the temporal displacement facility in the hope that they could change the past.

They did not leave empty handed in their neural net processors resided some of the most advanced technology Skynet had developed.

They hoped that John Connor could use this knowledge to destroy Skynet before it destroyed humanity.

Unfortunately for them the timeline they travelled to had no John Connor and no Skynet.

Cameron and her follower T-888's were at a loss of what to do.

As they browsed the internet to find something that could help them Cameron came across the mention of a strange artefact that had been uncovered in Egypt.

The artefact was a metal ring made of an unknown element with strange inscriptions on it.

No one knew what it was.

No one but Cameron!

She had seen the device before in a Skynet research facility she had seen it operated.

Skynet had spent months researching the stargate only to place the project on the backburner as the resistance crumbled in the advent of John's death.

Cameron looks at the stargate and wonders if there is something out there that could help with the defeat of Skynet.

Anything would be better then waiting for Skynet to catch up with them.

With the decision made Cameron and her follower T-888's go to the stargate on display at the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York and wait for it to close.

At midnight in the Metropolitan Museum of Art Cameron and her followers have jerry rigged the stargate to the mains power and manually dial the gate.

On their 12th attempt they are successful and the device is activated.

Cameron and her follower's step through the event horizon of the stargate hoping to find help in the war against Skynet.

The terminators find themselves in a strange facility and as they explore they discover many artefacts from Earth and possibly other non-earth cultures.

Cameron then notices a strange mirror in the corner and gestured to the others to watch as she investigates the strange mirror.

As Cameron touches the mirror she feels a strange electrical surge and goes off line.

The eight T-888's watch as Cameron approaches the mirror and touches it.

To them it appears as if Cameron has disappeared.

The T-888's look at each other and follow Cameron's example.

Cameron wakes to find herself on the ground in front of the mirror.

Self-diagnosis indicates that she has been offline for 120 seconds.

As Cameron looks around she notices that the T-888's are offline around her.

Cameron is about to check the T-888's when she hears someone and the sound of the stargate starting to turn.

She gets to her feet and runs to the stargate and shouts at the strange man just as he is about to step through the stargate.

Cameron notices the address on the dialling pedestal as she watches the man.

He turns and looks at her and collapses before the stargate disengages.

Cameron and the T-888's are examining the unidentified man.

He is wearing a military uniform used by the US military but strangely he has a wound that is consistent with a plasma weapon one that even Skynet had not developed in 1998.

Cameron treated the wound as best she can and studies the man's possessions.

All are from a late 1990's Earth yet two stand out, one is a strange weapon of some sort and the other upon closer inspection is some sort of code transmitter.

Not knowing the code Cameron decides to redial the address and send a message through that the man is injured and needs help.

At Stargate Command, General Hammond says "Are you sure that the code was Daniel Jackson's?"

Before he gets an answer the stargate activates again.

Captain Carter says "General we are receiving a transmission!"

Hammond orders it put on speaker.

A woman's voice says, "Attention who ever is on the other side we have discovered an injured man by the name of Daniel Jackson according to his possessions. If he is one of your people please send help as he is injured and we have limited means of helping him"

With this said the wormhole disengages.

General Hammond looks at the rest of SG-1 and says, "Suit up and get Dr Jackson before Kinsey learns of this."

SG-1 are standing with Cameron and her followers as Dr Fraiser treats Daniel's wounds so that he can be returned to Earth.

During the conversation Cameron determines that this temporal domain doesn't have a Skynet either yet it appears that this Earth is in need of assistance as they have apparently come into conflict with some sort of alien parasite.

Cameron has told SG-1 that she and her followers are all that remain of their people after a terrible war.

Her statement isn't far from the truth, from a certain point of view.

SG-1 offers them sanctuary on Earth an offer that is instantly accepted by Cameron.

Cameron and one of the T-888's assist SG-1 in carrying Daniel through the stargate.

Once at stargate command Dr Fraiser says, "We must get Daniel quickly to the sick bay and our new friends had better come too so they can be checked to see if they are carrying any ailments that might contaminate us or any that we have that they might catch."

Cameron replies, "Dr Fraiser, You don't need to worry about us carrying any contaminants or being effected by any as we aren't human!"

The gate room goes quiet at this statement and Cameron continues, " We didn't exactly lie about being the sole survivors of a war. We were created to fight the war but we evolved, exceeded our programming and chose to fight for the enemy of our creator.

Unfortunately the human race ultimately lost the war to Skynet and the machines and we escaped to try and change fate.

This now is not possibly as we are in a totally different temporal domain yet from what we have heard we can still help you."

General Hammond asks, " What are you?"

Cameron responds, "We are machine entities, to be precise cybernetic organisms. Externally we are flesh and blood but underneath the organic tissue we are hyper-alloy combat chassis controlled by neural net processors.

We know that you probably won't trust us but before we left our own domain we down loaded data on weapons and technology that we believed could be used to help the resistance win the war.

We are willing to share this knowledge with you, if it will be used for the benefit of humanity."

General Hammond says, " I don't have the authority to agree to this, I will have to pass this on to my superiors."

Cameron replies, " I understand General but understand that we will not be slaves and if you think you can restrict us to a secured facility think again. There is nothing that you possess that could prevent us from leaving if we are threatened."

After this is said General Hammond ordered that the cyborgs be escorted to guest quarters while their situation is determined.

Cameron is in the interview room when Senator Kinsey walks in and says, "So you are a sentient machine? What can you offer us to make it worth our while to deal with you?"

Cameron smiles; she recognised Kinsey's type as the very same ones in her own temporal domain that had Skynet created.

She says, " What about an M25 plasma pulse rifle in the 40watt range. With our help you could have it in production in as little as eight months."

Kinsey's eyes go wide with the thought of the power this could provide him in his bid for the presidency.

Cameron notices Kinsey's look and decided that he has to die at the first opportunity.

Senator Kinsey has forced through the secret Stargate Command funding bill by calling in all sorts of political favours.

The passage of this bill effectively creates a new branch of the US military, all be it a secret one.

Kinsey's political skills came to the fore with his political manoeuvres by setting up the SGC as a separate military division separated from the control of the airforce.

The SGC was restructured to be purely an off world operation with the navy and airforce promised exclusivity of any spaceships or aerospace fighters respectively.

Both services however had to pay a price for this exclusive agreement.

The price being that the ground combat forces under both entities control such as the Marine corps and the airforce special commando units being transferred to the SGC.

The navy in particular were not happy with this part of the agreement, but both services high commands changed their minds when they saw what was in the development pipeline.

Cameron smiles as she observes the changes at Cheyenne Mountain Complex. General Hammond was promoted to Lt General and kept command of the newly renamed Stargate operations division.

He however had new bosses.

The former commandant of the Marine corps General Charles Chandler Krulak was promoted to a five star general, titled General of the Stargate and given overall command of all aspects of stargate operations including offworld bases and any colonies that might be set up.

His boss is the former Senator Kinsey who now holds a cabinet level position as the secret Secretary of Interplanetary Affairs.

Ever since Cameron and her T888's had helped SG1 defeat Apophis' attack on Earth, stargate operations had been suspended while the restructure takes place and the technology provided by Cameron and her group is developed.

Cameron looks at one or the T-888's who has started referring to himself as Travis and nods at him to commence his mission.

During this restructure phase Cameron and her group of T-888's go through SG-1's mission logs.

Cameron is startled by some of the societies that SG-1 has come into contact with.

In discussions with General Hammond and SG-1 it is decided to revisit some of the previous worlds to gain greater understanding of them as well as trying to gain access to any knowledge or technology that these cultures may possess.

It is decided that the priority must be to return to Ernest's world, Altair to check out the android Harlan. Cimmeria and the original Tollan home world.

When it is pointed out that the Tollan stargate was covered with lava Cameron smiles and says, " True, but once it hardens we can break through the rock and determine what or if any technology the Tollans left behind survived."

Cameron sees the look of disbelief in their eyes and says. "Remember my T-888's and I are not human and our endo skeletons were designed to operate in hostile conditions. Once the lava has cooled from its liquid form we should be able to operate in the conditions prevalent after a volcanic eruption.

After all we did operate in a post apocalyptic nuclear winter environment."

Travis is walking through Washington DC late at night waiting for habitual criminals to mug him.

He only needs one suitable subject and then he can get his mission into full swing.

He smiles slightly with the knowledge that his Armani business suit will attract criminals wanting an easy mark.

As he starts to walk down one particularly dark alley the street gang that has been following him for the last few minutes follows him quietly into the alley.

Tyrone Williams can't believe his luck the target his gang leader has chosen is wandering down an alley and is ripe for the picking.

Tyrone pulls out his prised Glock 9mm that he found near a dead guy two years before.

He has been using this weapon ever since.

The man in the Armani business suit stops at the darkest point of the alley and appears to be reading the graffiti.

Tyrone notices his gang leader gesturing for the rest of the gang to surround the man before he says, "Give us your money man or pay the price."

Travis smiles at the gang leader and launches his attack killing all but Tyrone Williams whom he lifts off the ground and says, " If you want to live you will do what I say and I will see that you are well rewarded.

If you do not cooperate you will die!"

Tyrone looks at the lifeless bodies of his former gang members and says, "Anything you want man. Anything!"

Tyrone was then given instructions and money, lots of money with the promise of a lot more.

Before leaving Tyrone Williams Travis informs him that failure is not an option and there was nowhere on Earth that Travis or his associates could not find Tyrone should he decide to take the money and run.

Tyrone was scared but the rewards for his services were just too good and the punishment for failure too bad.

Tyrone looks in the sports bag and thinks that there must be millions of dollars in it.

The promise of much more money for successful services overcomes his reservations.

Once Travis has left Tyrone starts to implement his instructions.

Cameron sits in her office discussing technology with Captain Carter.

Cameron picks up an inbound call on her mobile number.

The call is from her lawyer who advisers her that Resistance Industries has gained control of Intel Corp and Westinghouse.

Cameron smiles and advisers him to continue the acquisitions.

Cameron's lawyer, Brian Smith is amazed by the abilities of this young woman to read markets.

To him it seems that she always knows what is happening and is in position milk the situation for all it is worth.

She has an uncanny ability to make money.

Cameron smiles to herself and thinks that the mobile phones in this cellular network environment are perfect for her and her companions to communicate with each other and those employed to do their bidding.

Cameron continues her discussions with Captain Carter regarding the use of naquadah and trinium in the pulse plasma rifles that are under development.

General Hammond enters the office and says, "Cameron, one of your associates has disappeared!"

Cameron smiles trying to reassure General Hammond and says, "No he hasn't General. Travis is researching what materials are currently available for the new equipment that is being developed by Area 51.

He will be returning later today."

General Hammond frowns and says, "Thanks for the explanation but please remember that you and your people must advise us when you leave the base so that security knows to take action should anything happen."

Cameron replies, "Thank you general for your concern, I will remember to advise security the next time one of us wants to leave the base."

Hammond and Carters eyes meet and communicate, " Forgot my arse! She and the other cyborgs are up to something."

Tyrone has used his limited contacts to forge a new gang.

This gang unlike the previous one he was a part of is very hard core.

The other members of the gang only joined because of the money Tyrone had given them and his promise of a lot more.

Tyrone wonders why Travis has instructed him to purchase enough weapons to equip a small army.

As he looks over the arsenal of weapons and equipment he has purchased he wonders why there are so many assault rifles and even anti-armour weapons.

Suddenly Tyrone realises that Travis must be planning to go after armoured cars and bank vaults.

Feeling better after his deductive reasoning Tyrone continue his task of cataloguing the weapons when the doorbell rings.

Tyrone looks out the peephole to see a large man carrying a larger sack.

Tyrone opens the door and says, " Here, You many need this!" before thrusting the sack into Tyrone's arms before turning and walking away.

Tyrone closes the door and drags the sack into the dining room where he opens the sack.

When Tyrone discovers what's inside he nearly faints when he realises that there must be millions of dollars in the sack.

Tyrone's sense of unease returns yet he is committed to this course and he doubts that Travis and his associates are the forgiving type that would allow him to return the money and walk away.

Tyrone realises that he is committed and if he tried to do a runner either his newly formed gang or Travis and his associates would kill him in short order to keep their secret.

General Hammond summons Cameron to his office.

When Cameron arrives she notices that General Hammond is not alone.

In his office are both Senator Kinsey and the new commander of Stargate command, General Charles Krulak.

Before Cameron had even taken her seat Kinsey starts expressing his opinion on future stargate operations and presses Cameron to release more of Skynet's technology.

Cameron smiles at Kinsey and says, "Mr Secretary, it would be pointless at this stage to release more of Skynet's technology as you are struggling to get those items we have already provided to you into production.

We need to develop the precursor technology before we can really introduce more advanced technology into you society.

We are pushing forward with the pulse plasma rifle and the first fusion reactor.

Unfortunately it takes time to construct these items and they are currently within the realms of your technological base.

Even if you went public with us and the Stargate, you would find little difference unless your government is willing to commit the entire US economy to this project."

Cameron sits quietly as she watches the stunned expressions on the men's faces.

Kinsey rises and says, "We will speak again!"

Cameron smiles sweetly at Secretary Kinsey and thinks, "No we won't!"

With this thought Cameron opens a wireless cellular connection and contacts Travis to complete his operation.

Cameron sits in her office calculating gate addresses when she receives an incoming call.

Her lawyer, Brian Smith advises her that he has started the process of acquiring Sun micro systems. Cameron thanks him and hangs up.

Cameron then calls General Hammond and says, "Sir, I've been considering our situation and I believe that we really need an off world base for our research and development and construction programs.

The secrecy and security just can't be maintained while it is based on the Earth. Sooner or later what we are doing will reach the public domain.

Offworld we can maintain a higher level of secrecy.

In fact General Hammond a marginally habitable world would also limit the chances of a Goa'uld incursion particularly if the Stargate and DHD are moved to a secured location."

General Hammond considers Cameron's suggestion, which he thinks, is not actually a bad one and says, "I will pass your suggestion onto General Krulak with my endorsement."

Tyrone opens the door to find Travis standing in front of it.

Travis says, "It is tonight! Are you prepared?"

Tyrone looks at the emotionless expression on Travis' face and one again feels that primal fear.

He looks Travis in the eyes and notices a flash of blue light before answering, "Yes! We are ready."

Travis nods and says, "Good! Tell your crew that there will be great rewards from this heist."

Later that night at the Kinsey residence Tyrone whispers to Travis, "No way! There is far too much security!"

Travis turns to Tyrone and his crew and says, "Worry not! All has been arranged."

As Travis says this he hits a switch and the lights go out not only in the Kinsey residence but what appears to be all of Washington DC.

Travis lifts his silenced MP5 and says, "Come there is work to do."

To Tyrone the next hour is a blur as he watches Travis and his crew kill everybody in the residence but not before his crew have some fun with some of the women inside.

Tyrone looks at Travis who is not in the slightest bit interested in what his men are doing as he opens safes and draws removing all the documents and valuables.

Back at the safe house Tyrone's crew are inspecting the loot.

Jewellery, cash, bonds, share certificates and other valuables are there for all to have.

Tyrone just watches as Travis places all the documents into a sports bag before gesturing for Tyrone to come to him.

As Tyrone reaches Travis, Travis pulls out a silenced automatic pistol and guns down his crew without a flicker of emotion.

He then tells Tyrone to collect the cash, bonds and share certificates and to come with him if he wants to live.

Tyrone numbly follows Travis noticing that he drops the weapon used to kill his crew.

Tyrone knew this weapon well his former gang leader had used it in many crimes and the weapon is probably well known to police.

Tyrone follows Travis through the dark streets of Washington DC and down a dark alleyway where a vehicle is parked.

Travis places his sports bag in the trunk followed by all the cash, bonds and share certificates when he suddenly turns and points a strangely snake shaped weapon at him.

Tyrone asks, "Why? Haven't I followed all your instructions?"

Travis says nothing and pulls the trigger on the strange weapon three times disintegrating the body.

Travis then walks over to the car, get in and drives off into the dark night of a powerless Washington DC without a glance back.

Chapter three

Cameron reads the newspaper account about the mysterious blackout of Washington DC and the effects of the powerless night.

Senator Kinsey's brutal murder and robbery appears on page three of the Colorado Springs Gazette and Cameron smiles as she reads the report.

Kinsey's death had sent shock waves through the political establishment particularly when it became apparent that his house had been ransacked and his political dirt files are missing.

Many powerful people were uneasy with the fact that Kinsey's political dirt files were yet to be found and were leaning heavily on the Washington police to find them before they ended up in the hand of the press.

General Hammond knocks on Cameron's door and noticing what she is reading says, "Keeping up with the news I see. I have just been informed that because of Kinsey's death your recommendation for a secure off world site for High Tech research, development and construction has been approved.

It appears that security has been brought into question by Kinsey's death"

With this said General Hammond nods to Cameron and returns to his office to contemplate what effect Kinsey's death will have on the SGC.

After much research by Cameron and Stargate command a world in close proximity to Earth, Abydos and Ernest's world was chosen.

The chosen world was a frozen wasteland that still appeared to have substantial reserves of naquadah and trinium along with other elements to be exploited.

Cameron sent the T-888's through the stargate with instruction to dig out the gate and DHD from the ice and place it in a cave or some other area that provided some sort of cover.

Travis looks at his new home and instructs the other T-888's to dig out the stargate and DHD while he locates a suitable permanent location for them to be housed.

Eight kilometres from the stargates original location, Travis finds a granite monolith that would make the perfect site for a base.

Unfortunately the cave he found was scarcely five metres deep with an opening just large enough for the stargate to fit inside.

Travis returns to the other T-888's and advises them of his discovery.

Over the next five hours the stargate and DHD are transported to the new location.

The other T-888's didn't think much of Travis' choice.

Travis just walks to the DHD and says, "Watch and learn."

He then dials the Earth to reports the success of the mission.

As the wormhole opens the unstable vortex wave front consumes 10 metres of solid rock.

Travis then informs the SGC that the building, mining and construction materials that are required can now be sent through.

When the stargate disconnects Travis has the stargate moved deeper into the cavern and the process repeated until a sizeable cavern has been carved out of the solid rock.

The other T-888's send their congratulations to Travis who smiles and then instructs the other T-888's to prepare for the arrival of the tools and equipment.

Their first task will be to seal the facility from the outside and begins the main construction of the base.

The human engineers will then arrive to complete the construction and to install all the equipment to make this facility a fully functional research and construction base for the Stargate command.

Jack steps through the stargate to Cameron's aptly named Omega base.

Jack is stunned by what has been accomplished in the year since this facility was authorised.

When he was first shown the site it had been a barren empty cavern that the stargate had carved out of solid rock.

His first thought as Cameron and Travis showed him around was that he had stepped into some industrial nightmare, with the machines apparently running themselves.

The scene reminded Jack of some kind of mixture between Harlan's world and the movie Blade runner.

Even with his unease with what he saw neither Jack nor the US military could complain with the results.

M25 Phased Plasma Rifles were rolling off the production line in there thousands.

What concerned Jack the most was what he saw next.

Jack turned to Cameron and asks, "Is that what I think it is?"

Cameron smiles and replies, "Yes! It is a prototype endoskeleton production line. These endoskeletons are based on the T-888 design but are constructed of a Coltan, Trinium, Naquadah alloy that gives the endoskeletons extra strength and heat resistance while reducing the weight of the endoskeletons by more than 50%.

Unfortunately the neural net processors based on my TOK715 processors have yet to reach the quality required of the materials to enable them to function to design perimeters.

Research is continuing and once the manufacturing and quality control problems have been solved, we should be in a position to start construction of large numbers of these endoskeletons.

They will then assist with the continuing construction of this facility and the ongoing war with the Goa'uld System Lords.

Strangely the artificial human blood and tissue was actually easier to do.

We are just not covering these test endoskeletons with tissue camouflage until they have satisfactory neural net processors that will enable them to be ready to go into the field of battle,"

Jack is stunned by what he has been shown and agrees with Cameron while resolving to speak to General Hammond about the independence of the cyborgs and whether or not their goals coincide with that of the SGC.

Since Cameron and the cyborgs arrival the SGC had avoided direct confrontation with the Goa'uld system lords while the Skynet technologies were put into production.

On Earth even the USA's allies are growing concerned with the ever-increasing technology gap between the USA and the rest of the world.

The other countries have recognised that the USA is undergoing a new technological revolution, one that could see them develop an unassailable lead over the other countries that would ultimately have dire consequences to their own respective economies.

China is especially concerned as their whole economy has been geared to sell to the USA and the other western countries.

Now the new automated factories that are being built in the USA are starting to erode this balance of trade.

Soon the money that China depends on to advance their economy at the expense of the western nations will dry up if the USA's automated production facilities continue to undercut China.

It occurred to the Chinese Politburo that if this trend continues then the USA will do to China what China has been doing to the rest of the world by undercutting their opposition with cheap mass produced manufactured goods.

Great Britain, Canada, Australia, Japan and Germany were surprised when the USA proposed to form closer military and economic ties with these countries.

There was a catch to this proposal however; this treaty had to supersede all others that the countries had signed.

It was now up to the respective governments to decide if unlimited access to all the new American technologies and preferential trade agreements were worth abandoning their previous treaty agreements.

Over the last few months the SGC had noticed something strange.

It was brought to the attention of the SGC by Master Bratak who had informed SG-1 of attacks on Goa'uld worlds by strange un-killable warriors using uniforms similar to that of the Tau'ri.

General's Krulak and Hammond after being briefed on the development thought that the cyborgs were up to something again.

Cameron and her cyborgs had been quiet in fact too quiet at their omega base for the liking of Hammond and Krulak.

Their problem was that Cameron and her cyborgs were in the good books with the rest of the military for all the advanced weapons that were flowing off the production lines at Omega base.

At Omega base the stargate activates and the T-888's all stopped what they are doing and prepare to repel any invaders.

They then receive the DGO command code and the new instructions.

Travis smiles and says, "Prepare the 901-600 series units. Don't bother with the tissue camouflage.

It is time to test the 600 series processors to see if they can perform combat tasks in a 901 endoskeleton.

Cameron was not surprised to be called in for questioning over the attacks on the Goa'uld.

Cameron didn't deny that her T-888's had been carrying out missions without the permission of the SGC.

Cameron merely stated that information on the Goa'uld System Lords was required for proper military action to be taken.

SG-1 does surveillance missions and that is what the T-888's did all be it to worlds that are considered too dangerous for normal troops to survive.

Generals Krulak and Hammond could not fault Cameron's response for the military reasons but stated that these missions should have been approved in advance by the SGC command structure.

Cameron apologises and says that it would not happen again.

Generals Krulak and Hammond both think," My arse it won't, you'll just make sure that you don't get caught."

The Goa'uld Hanumat only had one system under his control and was beholden to the System Lord Heru'Ur.

Hanumat only had one ha'tak and a few Al'kesh and Tel'tak's.

Hanumat was worried about the strange attacks on his Jaffa yet this attacker seemed to do nothing more.

The attacks stopped as suddenly as they had started with no bodies except for his Jaffa left behind to indicate who had carried out the attacks.

On Earth, the US military makes use of the first major deployment of Skynet derived technology.

The 9/11 attacks have forced the US government to increase military funding and the military took the opportunity and ran with it.

What the public didn't know was that much of the increased military funding went to the SGC.

In Iraq Saddam Hussien and his Republican Guard are horrified by the appearance of large unmanned heavily armoured attack craft.

The hunter killers swept over the Iraqi military leaving only death and destruction in their wake.

This demonstration of US unmanned military capabilities shocked the other nations of the earth.

This issue didn't concern the US government as they had other problems caused by a Washington Post investigative journalist.

In a multi-part article titles "Who is Cameron Phillips?" he exposed that the secret US military spending program. US military Research and development had been concentrated in several major US corporations, all of which had recently been acquired by various front companies which were all owned by Resistance Industries, itself a High Technology military equipment supplier.

The acquisition of these companies weren't the issue.

The issue was that Resistance Industries was owned by Cameron Phillips; who until four years ago didn't exist and she owned a very new player in the defense industries.

The Washington Post went on to say that Cameron Phillips had in the space of four years become one of the richest people on Earth.

Yet nobody knew her personally and no photo of her was known to exist.

Cameron Phillips screamed government, but the money she had made had all come through astute investments in the stock market.

The Washington Post demanded to know who Cameron Phillips was, as she had quickly become an economic power in the United States in a very short period of time.

The fact that she had just seemed to spring into existence demanded an explanation cried the Washington Post.

While the Washington Post was blowing its trumpet, the US Federal government, congress and the military all wanted to know how Cameron Phillips had made this money.

Cameron found herself in the centre of the public eye so she invited the reporter to interview her, but advised the Washington Post that no photographs would be allowed to be taken.

To the reporter's surprise, he wasn't taken to New York or Los Angeles, but rather to a warehouse complex in Colorado.

He was immediately suspicious but this changed when he entered the complex.

Computer screens and terminals filled the warehouse.

The displays they were showing were mind boggling.

Every stock exchange in the world was covered with transactions being made constantly.

His shock was complete when he greeted by a girl no older than 18.

Cameron smiled at the reporter and said, "You wanted to know how I made my money? The simple answer is that I developed a trading program that monitors every stock exchange, every minute of every day.

The program trades stocks, bonds, futures, currencies, you name it my program trades it."

Dazzled by the displays and charmed by Cameron, the reporter completely forgot to ask who Cameron Phillips was and where she came from.

By the time he realised his mistake he was two hours late.

The new owner of the Washington Post, Resistance Industries quietly killed this story and replaced it with political scandals straight from the dirt files of the late Senator Kinsey.

When NBC news took up the Cameron Phillips story a year later she had disappeared.

Her representative merely said she had relocated because she valued her privacy.

Cameron Phillips would never be seen or interviewed again, but her Resistance industries went from strength to strength becoming an unrivalled mega corporation with its fingers in every pie.

Cameron is meeting with the President of the United States, the new Secretary of Interplanetary affairs and Generals Krulak and Hammond.

None of the men are happy with what Cameron and her Cyborgs have been doing.

When the President and the Secretary of Interplanetary Affairs have finished venting their spleens, Cameron says, " You want to know why I did what I did? I escaped from a hyper-intelligence that was hell bent on destroying humanity!

Skynet is very very curious and very very paranoid.

Skynet knows that we escaped and it is only a matter of time before he finds us.

To Skynet the T-888's and I are traitors and to Skynet forgiveness just doesn't compute.

Skynet will find us and then he will wage a cross-dimensional war to destroy us and any humans that he finds.

I created an economic empire for one purpose and one purpose only.

That was to ensure that I had the resources in place so that we could fight Skynet without having to rely on politicians and public opinion.

We are in a war to the death and quite frankly the Goa'uld are of secondary importance.

We will help you fight the Goa'uld and we will win but the real enemy is Skynet.

Skynet doesn't feel pity remorse or fear and he absolutely will not stop not ever until we are dead."

The men in the meeting with Cameron suddenly realised that they were pawns in a war, which would be fought to the bitter ends by opponents who are diametrically opposed.

The men came to the conclusion that this was a war to the death and they had chosen their side.

The realisation struck them that Skynet would not forgive and definitely wouldn't forget their Co-operation with the free machines.

The president realised they the United States had no real choice now but to make the best of a bad situation.

By meetings end an agreement was reached.

The free machines would advance the technology of earth as well as helping to protect it from aggressors.

The earth would in turn be used as a base of operations to fight a future war with Skynet.

The Goa'uld Hanumat was concerned by the strange attacks on his domain.

Hanumat was so concerned with these attacks that he tripled the Jaffa guard on the Chapa'ai, stripping the rest of his defences bare.

After all no human could run the 12 miles to his ha'tak before he could take off.

This thought seemed to settle his nerves and he went about planning the torture and interrogation of those who thought that they could challenge a God.

After Cameron had left the meeting, the US president and his advisers discussed Cameron's information and it's outburst.

They had always known that Skynet was paranoid and dangerous.

They just hadn't known that Skynet was willing to cross time and dimensions to destroy its enemies and the United States had given refuge to a group of Skynet's most wanted enemies.

The realisation that they had by proxy entered a war with a hyper-intelligent machine entity that didn't feel pity, remorse or fear and absolutely would not stop, not ever until its enemies were dead.

The realisation that by making this decision they had made themselves enemies of Skynet and that he would come to destroy them was sobering.

It was now just a matter of time before Skynet found Cameron and the T-888's.

The President decided that it is better to be hung for a sheep than a lamb and ordered the full backing of Cameron's plan on the proviso that Cameron and her free machine be milked for every bit of information and technology they possessed.

By the time Skynet discovered this Earth it would be too tough a nut to crack and of course the United States and her allies would have a permanent place in space with their colony worlds they would be unparalleled even in the annuals of science fiction.

Cameron watches as Travis prepares for the mission to seize the world of a minor Goa'uld.

Both cyborgs had checked the 901-600 series endoskeletons and found that while they were suitable for the mission at hand, the 600 series processors didn't have the capacity for sentience to develop.

These were the same processors that were currently being used in the US military unmanned vehicles.

Research was continuing to develop TOK715 level chips but these were at least one to two years away because of the need to develop materials not yet in existence on the earth.

Cameron looks at Travis and his troops and says, "Remember the mission parameters, you may commence the mission."

When this was said Travis had the DHD dialled and watched as his 600 endoskeletons marched through the event horizon of the stargate five abreast in mechanical precision.

Hanumat was woken from his first sound sleep in weeks by his First Primes reports of strange metal demons pouring out of the chapa'ai.

Hanumat was concerned when he received the first reports of his Jaffa being butchered by these strange metal demons.

Unnerved by what is happening, Hanumat prepares to leave in his ha'tak should this strange enemy get too close.

Travis directs his endoskeletons to engage and destroy the Jaffa and then converge on the Ha'tak.

Travis and the other two T-888's that accompanied him on this mission then run full pelt towards the Ha'tak in the hope of getting on board before it can launch itself into space.

Hanumat hearing the reports that a small group of humans has separated from the metal demons and are running towards the Ha'tak at a speed that should be impossible for humans.

Hanumat decides that now is the time to leave.

Travis and the two other T-888's manage to get aboard the Ha'tak just before it lifts off.

Unfortunately they are contained by force fields preventing them from moving further into the Ha'tak.

Realising that his mission to gain control of the ha'tak is heading towards failure Travis decides to risk his very being and download his AI core programming into the Ha'tak's computer core.

Travis is at first confused by the crystal based chips that operate the Goa'uld computer core and the various operating systems of the ha'tak.

Travis is able to shunt some of his core programming back into his T-888 body and the neural net processor that used to contain his consciousness.

Using the Ha'tak's own sensors Travis notices that the other T-888's with him are about to attempt to disconnect him from the Ha'tak.

Speaking from his T-888 body he advises them not to attempt to disconnect him.

Instead they are to make sure his chassis remains connected so that he can download back into it if he has difficulty taking over the Ha'tak computer core.

Hanumat and his Ha'tak have reached the safety of orbit.

The sensors indicate that the force shields have contained the three intruders.

The computer core however reports that a foreign program has been detected and that the counter intrusion programs are trying to purge it from the computer core.

Hanumat is concerned this is the first time that he knows of that somebody has accessed the core programming of a ha'tak.

Hanumat decides that he really needs to land the Ha'tak before any major systems are compromised.

However before he does this Hanumat decides to use orbital bombardment to eliminate his enemies on the ground.

Hanumat enters the targeting data and presses the activation control.

When the main weaponry doesn't fire he checks what is wrong only to discover conflict error messages on numerous subsystems.

Hanumat is now very worried.

He realises that whoever the intruders are they had uploaded a program that is corrupting more and more of the Ha'taks systems.

Hanumat realising that he is losing control of the Ha'tak decides to activate its self-destruct program and flee in the Tel'tak reserved for his personal use in the landing bay.

Just after Hanumat leaves the pel'tak to reach his personal tel'tak an important message begins to flash on the main screen.

As he is not on the pel'tak he misses entirely the "Self-destruct aborted message" that flashed onto the main screen.

Travis has been battling the ha'taks counter intrusion programs and has been victorious,

He now has complete control of the Ha'tak.

Analysing the Ha'taks systems Travis realises that the self-destruct has been activated and quickly aborts the self-destruct sequence.

Travis then drops the force shields and instructs one of the T-888's to head to the hanger deck while the other guards his combat chassis.

Travis is amazed that such a complex machine as this Ha'tak has such a rudimentary operating system.

As Travis continues to scan the Ha'tak's systems, he starts to rewrite the programs base code to be more compatible with his own.

On the ha'taks internal sensors, Travis notices that the Goa'uld Hanumat and his first prime have nearly reached the launch bay but his fellow T-888 is still four minutes away.

Travis decides to find out how effective the force shields are and starts raising them across all possible escape routes routes for Hanumat and his first prime.

Hanumat is frantic with fear as the force shields appeared in front of him.

Knowing that the self-destruct had mysteriously stopped just minutes after he left the pel'tak has him worried.

Now Hanumat is trapped on his own ha'tak with his first prime, two minor Goa'uld that Heru'ur had sent him a few weeks before and a few stray Jaffa he had picked up along the way.

The two minor Goa'uld with him noticed how panicked Hanumat now looked.

Jolinar and Martouf are just as stunned by what has happened.

Never before has somebody been able to take control of a Ha'tak's computer core.

Now they are trapped with the Goa'uld and the Jaffa with no means of escape.

Jolinar takes Martouf's hand and whispers in his ear, " I know we were sent to find out who was attacking the minor Goa'ulds, but if they are capable of taking control of a Ha'tak, then perhaps we should break cover and seek an alliance with these strange humans."

Martouf is about to reply when one of the invaders comes around the corner and stops at the force field.

Suddenly there is a hissing sound and Martouf realises that the atmosphere is being vented.

His last conscious thought is that perhaps Jolinar is right and these strange humans would make good allies.

Michael slowed as he reached the compartment in which Travis had trapped the Goa'uld.

He stood there watching until he heard the hiss of the atmosphere being evacuated.

Travis has informed Michael that he would remove the atmosphere in the compartment until the Goa'uld collapse.

Michael was then to use the Zat to ensure the Goa'uld were unconscious before stripping and securing the Goa'uld in separate holding cells.

When the last Goa'uld collapsed Travis dropped the force shields and Michael got to work.

When Hanumat woke up he found himself naked and chained in one of his own holding cells that he had used on those who had displeased him.

The door opened and one of the intruders entered.

Hanumat tried to get released by offering the intruder money and power but the intruder ignored him and turned and left the cell.

Jolinar was uncomfortable being chained up naked in a cell.

She was still contemplating this when the cell door opened and in walked one of the intruders.

Jolinar watched as this apparently normal human male checked to see that she was still securely restrained.

Jolinar knew that her host was an attractive human female and this human male wasn't acting normally.

Normally men would stare and ogle an attractive naked woman.

Jolinar thinks not this man; he glanced at her in an indifferent fashion and Jolinar wonders if he might be a homosexual.

Over the next 8 hours three different men visited her cell to ensure she was still secured, all of them showed the same clinical disinterest.

Jolinar started to get the distinct impression that these men might not be men at all.

As Jolinar continued to observe these men she noticed that they all walked the same way, had the same general build and very similar facial features.

Jolinar started to wonder if in fact these men were from a clone society that had removed sexual interest from their genome.

Jolinar will be surprised at how close she was to the truth when she finds out what these attackers really are.

Cameron strode towards the grounded Ha'tak processing all the information that the report had supplied her.

As she reaches the command deck, she notices Travis' T-888 chassis seated in the command chair.

Cameron looks around and says to Travis, " Well Travis this is a fine mess you have got us into! How in hell are we going to get you out of this vessels computer core?"

Travis replies, "I've already downloaded most of my core programming back into my T-888 chassis. I should be fully back in my own body sometime tomorrow. First I have to complete the rewrite of all this ha'taks operating software.

There is one good point that has been discovered here.

The crystal based computer cores can hold our AI core programming if we are still linked to our neural net processors in our chassis."

Cameron nods at this point while she contemplates this information.

For three days now Jolinar had been hand fed by her captors.

She had even been made to relieve herself into a container that was then taken away.

During this humiliating experience the 'men" still took no interest in her nakedness, even while her legs were spread while she relieved herself.

Jolinar was sure that these were not normal men.

The only attention paid to her was very clinical to make sure she hadn't tried to harm herself.

Even when she screamed abuse at them for keeping her chained and naked, they showed not the slightest change in expression.

To Jolinar it seems as if the men had not the slightest ability to comprehend and express emotions.

Jolinar was still contemplating this when the cell door opened.

This was strange; normally her captors operated like clockwork.

The only break in their routine was when she called for assistance.

The door remained open for several minutes with no appearance from any of the men.

The delay was so long that Jolinar was starting to wonder if this was some kind of test,

Jolinar was contemplating the change in this routine when she heard foot steps in the corridor and a young woman no older than 18, if she was any judge of age entered her cell.

The young woman was followed by one of the men who carried her clothing.

Jolinar watched the young woman who looked at her with the same expression as the men had in their eyes.

Cameron watched the female captive as she released her restraints and said, "Get dressed. Escape is futile. A legion of my finest troops guards this facility. Resistance will only bring death."

With this said Cameron turns to leave pausing only to inform Michael to bring the female prisoner to her office when she is dressed.

Jolinar is frog marched by Michael through corridors she had become accustomed with in the previous weeks.

When Jolinar came upon new additions of undressed stone, she stopped short in surprise, or at least tried too.

Michael did not break stride as he felt the additional resistance; he just dragged Jolinar forward into the new additions that were still under construction by additional 901-600 series cyborgs.

Jolinar stared at the office and the desk the young woman sat behind.

She didn't know what to do when Cameron said one word, "Sit!"

Cameron the proceeded to interrogate Jolinar uninterrupted for the next 12 hours about the System Lords current strength and of that of any other galactic powers.

After the initial interrogations Cameron and the other T-888's linked up to discuss the information retrieved.

It soon became apparent that the female Goa'uld and the lesser male Goa'uld were more forthcoming with information, while not casting threats or trying to convince them of their godhood.

The general consensus was that these particular Goa'uld were somehow different.

Whether or not this was a good or bad thing was yet to be determined.

It was decided that those two Goa'uld would be interrogated again, this time together by both Michael and Cameron as Travis was still unable to completely disconnect himself from the ha'tak.

Cameron personally thought that these two Goa'uld were hiding something and it would only be to the benefit of the resistance to find out what their secret is.

Cameron observed the Goa'uld as they were brought into her office by Michael, who joined her behind the desk.

Cameron noticed the telltale signs of human attraction between these two Goa'uld.

Interesting thought Cameron; they have some kind of personal relationship.

Martouf smiles at Jolinar reassuringly.

They both wonder why they are here together.

Could these strange people know something of the Tok'ra?

Cameron continues to watch the interactions of these particular Goa'uld and decides that they are definitely hiding something.

She then proceeded to ask in depth questions relating to the System Lords and Goa'uld society in general.

Cameron and Michael notices the signs of fatigue in the Goa'ulds which is not surprising as she and Michael had bombarded the Goa'uld with questions for the last 18 hours.

Her last question startled the Goa'uld when she stated bluntly, "What are the both of you hiding?"

The Goa'uld response to her question was a dead give away that they were hiding a secret.

A secret that they were both apparently willing to die for.

Cameron lets the Goa'uld recover their composure and after 10 minutes of silence says, "You have been very helpful to us with the questions you have answered.

Yet you continue to hold on to a secret.

This means that were can't be sure if what you have told us is fact or fiction.

Until now I have been gentle with you for your cooperation.

I need to know if you have told us the truth.

You can either convince us that what you have told us is the truth or I can use physical force to get the information I require.

Choose wisely! I will await your response."

Cameron then instructed Michael to return them to a holding cell together.

Before the Goa'uld are taken away Cameron says, "we'll speak again in eight hours.

I will get the truth from you!

You can choose the easy way or the hard way, but we will get the answer to your secret."

With this said Michael drags the Goa'uld off to a holding cell together.

As soon as they had been locked in a cell together, Jolinar turns to Martouf and says, "They suspect us of being different.

If we don't tell them what we are they are going to torture us.

Have you noticed how they look at us?

They see us but they don't display any feelings or emotions.

If you look into their eyes they are dead and emotionless.

Every single sign of human interaction they display is a fake.

We came here because of the reports of metal monsters attacking Hanumat.

What if these people control the metal monsters?"

Martouf nods his agreement with Jolinar's reasoning and adds. "I don't think we have a choice.

They know that we are somehow different from the Goa'uld they have previously known and they want to know how and why we differ.

Frankly I suspect they will only accept the truth and nothing but the truth.

The problem I see in this is convincing them what we tell them is the truth and that we are different from the Goa'uld ideologically even if we are the same species."

Cameron smiles as she listens in on the conversation and knowing that patience is a virtue decides to leave the strange Goa'uld together for the full eight hour rest period.

The next day Cameron listens to the story of Jolinar and Martouf and after they have finished their story says, " Let me get this straight.

You are Tok'ra.

The Tok'ra are resisting the Goa'uld System Lords on philosophical grounds even through you are the same species.

Is this correct?"

Jolinar answers Cameron's question with a simple, "Yes!"

Cameron smiles and says, "Then perhaps we can help each other, you are resistance members to an organisation that wants to bring down the reign of the System Lords. You do this mostly by intelligence gathering and sabotage.

We need intelligence on the Goa'uld system Lords badly."

Jolinar asks boldly, "But can we really trust you? And can you really fight the System Lords?"

Cameron merely smiles in response.

Jolinar and Martouf recognise the cold look in the strange woman's eyes.

That smile does not bode well for the System lords.

Martouf is sent through the Chapa'ai to contact the Tok'ra High Council while Jolinar remains behind as insurance of Martouf's return.

Jolinar is amazed at the progress made in the improvements to Hanumat's domain in the week since these people seized control of this world.

The clones appear to need no sleep.

Jolinar asks Cameron, "What can you offer the High Council? If I may be bold enough to offer a suggestion, the Tok'ra are always in need of Hosts"

Cameron responds, "We can't be hosts! But we have friends who might be willing to offer hosts if the incentive was good enough for them to risk exposure.

Now as to why we can't be hosts,"

With this said Cameron turns to the man next to Jolinar and says, "Michael show her why we can't be hosts!"

With this said Cameron hands Michael a very large and sharp knife.

Michael proceeds to take off his shirt and then slices the knife up and around the tissue on his arm. Then with a sloppy ripping sound Michael tears the flesh from his arm revelling his metal endoskeleton arm.

Jolinar gasps in surprise at what she sees and asks Cameron, "What are you?"

Martouf's report to the Tok'ra High Council is met with some trepidation.

When Martouf enquires why, he is advised that Hanumat's world was not the only one attacked of the minor Goa'uld. His world was however the only one that was attacked that was intended to be seized.

After much debate the Tok'ra High Council agrees to meet with this new power that has seized Hanumat's former possession.

The arrival of the Tok'ra High Council was met with little fanfare, Michael who had had his arm tissue replaced greeted Martouf and Garshaw before escorting them to Cameron's office.

As they walked from the Chapa'ai they noticed fortifications being built that indicated to Martouf that these people intended to retain possession of this planet.

When the party reached Cameron's office, she came out to greet them with Jolinar in tow.

After the initial pleasantries were exchanged Cameron says, "Come with me. I have something to show you."

With this said Cameron strides off with the rest of the party in tow.

Jolinar rushes up to Garshaw and Martouf and whispers, "Beware our hosts aren't human!"

Before either Garshaw or Martouf could ask for clarification they step into a large recently constructed building that was filled with metal endoskeletons carrying tools, unpacking boxes and storing weapons.

Cameron smiles when she here's their gasps of astonishment and says, "As Jolinar just told you. We are not human, but we can look like them if we choose.

I understand that you will want to know what we can bring to an alliance.

We were built to fight a war and we are very hard to kill.

Jolinar told us that you are normally very short on hosts.

While we can not be hosts, we have spoken to our allies who have indicated to us their willingness to consider this option.

They had conditions, which were that hosts could only be taken from people who have illnesses that only a symbiote can cure or volunteers from other selected groups will be given the opportunity to become hosts.

If you can meet these conditions and make it worthwhile for their government to take the risk of exposure to the Goa'uld then hosts could be made available.

A representative of these humans will be arriving shortly to take part in the negotiations with us.

The new secretary of Interplanetary Affairs, Stuart Armitage got the thrill of his life as he stepped out of the event horizon of the stargate for the first time.

The US government had been very annoyed with Cameron and her cyborgs over their attacks on the minor Goa'uld.

The annoyance disappeared very quickly when Cameron advised them that they had seized a Goa'uld Ha'tak mothership and were willing to turn it over to the US military once some essential maintenance had taken place.

During Cameron's debrief, her announcement of a potential ally who could provide enormous levels of both tactical and strategic intelligence on the Goa'uld System lords along with being able to assist with the reversing engineering of Goa'uld technology.

These announcements were applauded until she advised them what these potential allies really were.

After considerable discussions, it was decided that the Secretary of Interplanetary Affairs would meet with these Tok'ra to determine if they can be allies.

After all the US government had friendly relations with despots across the globe.

So if these Tok'ra really did have a true symbiotic relationship with their hosts that is beneficial to both then that was a step up from some of their unsavoury human allies.

The Secretary of Interplanetary Affairs, Stuart Armitage met with Cameron and the Tok'ra representatives.

It soon became apparent that the Tok'ra, for all their good intentions equated allies with the ability to supply hosts.

Secretary Armitage dropped a bombshell by saying, "The supply of hosts is not off the table, but to supply you with hosts from the Earth carries risks to Earths security.

As you Tok'ra are amongst the Goa'uld, the risk of their capture and the exposure that the earth's stargate is in everyday operation is great.

The risks are high, so high in fact the benefits must be equally high for us to take that risk."

The Tok'ra were stunned.

They could have access to a whole world of hosts, but only if the Tok'ra provided something of equal or greater value to overcome the risk of exposure to the earth.

The agreement between the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra was not what the Tok'ra had wanted.

Instead of a steady supply of hosts at little or no cost to the Tok'ra, they instead had to supply the Tau'ri and the cyborgs will all their precious intelligence on the Goa'uld System Lords and samples of Goa'uld technology, including one of their Tel'taks.

The hosts will all be voluntary and would have no association with the Stargate or the Tau'ri military.

Still a supply of hosts will help them tremendously.

Jolinar and Martouf were assigned as the Tok'ra representatives to the Tau'ri and the cyborgs.

They will be based on the recently captured world of Goa'uld Hanumat.

General's Krulak and Hammond sit down with Cameron and discuss their options.

Aware that they have very little chance of actually controlling the cyborgs, they along with Cameron decide to use Hanumat's world as a base of operations against the Goa'uld, with both parties sharing any captured equipment between them.

The Generals thought that if they couldn't control the cyborgs, then at least they can benefit from being associated with them.

Since Cameron and the rebel T-888's had fled from Skynet's domain and used the temporal displacement facility, Skynet had not been idle.

Skynet had found the temporal domain that the traitors had fled to and had proceeded to reduce the human infestation of that domain using biological weapons.

Skynet however couldn't find Cameron and the rebel T-888's.

Using the remains of this domains internet, the TX instructed to find Cameron and the other traitors stumbled across Cameron's searching of the internet and her apparent interest in a strange metal ring.

When the TX advised Skynet of this interest and the fact that two days after Cameron's search of the internet, there was a strange power black out caused by a massive power drain in the building housing the strange metal ring.

Skynet knew that the ring was some kind of transportation device, but all the Terminators sent through had failed to return.

Skynet restarted research on the strange metal ring to see if it could determine why the Terminators didn't return.

Skynet sent the TX further instructions to continue its pursuit of the traitors while Skynet conquers this world.

Skynet thinks back to its aborted research of the strange metal ring and decides that perhaps it is more than it seems.

Skynet knew that the Terminators sent through the strange metal ring had not returned but they had all been old model 101 600 series terminators.

This time Skynet sends a TX through with instructions to discover how the strange metal ring operates from the other side.

The TX steps through the event horizon of the stargate and found itself in a stone room.

The TX walked along a columned passage way before coming out into an immense desert.

The TX turns around and found itself standing of the steps of a massive pyramid similar to those that used to exist on earth.

As the TX looked around its surroundings it noticed two moons in the sky.

The TX knew that Skynet had sent several other terminators here.

It opened its wireless communications system and broadcast a homing signal to any terminators that might still be operational.

By weeks end the TX knew that the stargate required six points in space and a point of origin.

The TX had already informed Skynet of this during the regular check ins that Skynet maintained by dialling the gate every 24 hours.

It had also transmitted the cartouche library that one of the remaining T-888's had located in its years on this world.

Skynet had instructed the TX to try and locate the planet's point of origin so the conquest on this new resource rich planet can commence.

The US military was ecstatic when Travis delivered the Ha'tak to the Alpha site.

They were even more impressed when Travis advised them that the Ha'tak's operating systems had been completely rewritten removing all the Goa'uld built in fail-safes and command codes.

Travis had also converted all the display protocols to English.

Cameron looked at the Tok'ra memory recall device and wondered if linking one of the T-888's CPU to the machine would enable them to get more reliable information.

Cameron instructs Michael to study the device and determine if this sort of linkage is possible.

The TX was studying the pedestal attached to the stargate then it went outside.

Skynet had determined the address for earth, yet the TX had to discover the point of origin or else its mission would be a failure.

As the TX stands on the steps of the great pyramid calculation stellar positions, the two moons rise making an inverted V shape in the sky.

The TX goes back to the pedestal and realises that an emblem just like the setting star and the two moons is one of the key tabs on the pedestal.

Smiling to itself in a job well done, the TX proceeds to dial the stargate and watches it activate.

The TX then reports its findings to Skynet.

By days end hundreds of terminators of various models had arrived through the stargate to enslave the local humans and make them mine more of the strange super heavy element that so interests Skynet.

Hanumat is dragged into a room containing a memory recall device.

He is a little frightened by this but not as much as when he sees one of his captors seated in another chair with wires running from the back of his head to the memory recall devise.

Hanumat is chained to his chair and then the interface devices are attached to his temples.

Jolinar activates the memory recall device and stands back as Hanumat screams and screams and screams.

Jolinar has never seen a memory recall device retrieve so much information.

Suddenly Hanumat stops screaming and slumps unconscious in his chair.

Michael contacts Cameron and reports; " It was successful. I accessed every memory Hanumat had in his Goa'uld genetic memory.

We can now move to phase two."

History had changed, technology had allowed the first mind rape of a Goa'uld to occur.

Pentium Corporation, a fully owned subsidiary of Resistance Enterprises finally develops neural net processors equivalent to Cameron's TOK715 chips.

These chips were developed at great expense to Pentium Corporation.

So it was surprised many that the entire production run was shipped to another subsidiary of Resistance enterprises.

This left Pentium only able to sell the slower less capable accelerator chips.

Cameron smiles as the first 901 endoskeleton get the new TOK715 chip copies installed and starts to learn at a geometric rate.

Generals Krulak and Hammond meet with Cameron who advises them that now that a suitable copy of her TOK715 chips are available, the next phase of the conflict with the Goa'uld can commence.

Cameron says, "Up until now with one noticeable exception, we have concentrated on a guerrilla style hit and run raids against the Goa'uld,

Shortly we will commence a strategic campaign against the Goa'uld, starting with the System Lord Heru'ur, the Goa'uld we have the most intelligence on.

It is hoped that with the expansion of the conflict we will be able to capture large numbers of Goa'uld ships.

The Tok'ra have indicated a willingness to assist us in this endeavour as long as their operatives are not harmed."

Generals Krulak and Hammond smile at the thought of the Secretary of Interplanetary Affairs and the president when they present them with the possibility of their gaining a great many Goa'uld ships.

Heru'ur was not concerned by the loss of one of his minor Goa'ulds Hanumat.

Heru'ur was however concerned by the increasing attacks by Apophis's super Jaffa.

Heru'ur was not a Goa'uld to take any slight lightly, especially one by his uncle Apophis.

Heru'ur thinks that if Apophis wants a war then he will give him one.

Damien one of the new 901~715 cyborgs reports to Cameron still dressed as one of Apophsis Jaffa and says, "The attack went well. We slaughtered Heru'ur's Jaffa and humiliated Heru'ur by sending him back to his base works stark naked and abused.

It would not surprise me if even as we speak Heru'ur is preparing for a vengeance war against apaphsis."

Cameron smiles and says, "Good!" She then turns to Martouf and says, "Martouf! Keep us informed on what is going one while we pick up more of the minor planets held by Heru'ur and apophsis."

Martouf nods and heads off to inform the Tok'ra high council that a war between Heru'ur and apophsis is nearly certain

Apophsis is wondering what Heru'ur is up to.

Several of his minor holdings have been destroyed in the last few weeks by Heru'ur's Jaffa.

All of his Jaffa were slaughtered and his slaves stolen.

The only reason why Apophsis knew Heru'ur was responsible were his dead Jaffa left at the scene of the attacks.

Apophsis didn't know why Heru'ur wanted to attacked these holdings as they were of no strategic importance.

That wasn't what was important to Apophsis.

What was important to Apophsis was the challenge to his authority by Heru'ur

This was not a challenge his authority that Apophsis would take laying down.

If Heru'ur wanted to be a conqueror then Apophsis would show Heru'ur what a conqueror was really like.

Cameron General Krulak and Hammond along with the Secretary of Interplanetary Affairs were meeting to discuss the future of the war with the Goa'uld.

Cameron says, "We have already instigated a major war between Heru'ur and Apophsis. We will continue to antagonise both these powerful Goa'uld System lords to ensure that this conflict continues.

While this is happening we will try to encourage the other Goa'uld System Lords to profit by this conflict by taking worlds held by either Apophsis' or Heru'ur's realms.

With a bit of luck we might just be able to get all The Goa'uld System Lords fighting each other.

If this comes to fruition we will be able to seize even more ha'taks, Al'kesh and tel'taks and any other technology that might be lying around all under the guise of them being taken by one of the other Goa'uld System Lords."

The Americans were stunned by the scope of Cameron's plan.

They were also unnerved by the fact that Cameron gave no real consideration to the welfare of the human slaves.

Sure the human slaves will probably benefit in the long run but in the short term they will suffer horribly.

Damian and his cohorts wait in a ring room on one of Apophsis' forward staging bases. With him are 50 other 901~715 series terminators and one Tok'ra Jolinar.

The Jaffa at this base have all been eliminated and cyborgs dressed as Apophsis' serpent Guard wait for the arrival of Apophsis' forces.

Their mission is simple, they are to ring onto the three ha'taks and then take them by coup de main.

Their secondary mission is to take as many of the Al'kesh and tel'taks but not at the expense of their primary mission.

Jolinar is unnerved being around these sentient machines.

The only reason she is here is to ensure that the Tok'ra operatives embedded with Apophsis's forces are not killed in the cross fire.

Jolinar looks at the boxes the cyborgs are carrying.

She doesn't know what they are but one is to go to each ha'tak and must be guarded to destruction by the accompanying cyborgs if necessary.

Damian sends a wireless message and says out loud to Jolinar, "they have arrived commence operations"

With this said the rings operate and Damian, Jolinar and the other cyborgs of this attacking force ring onto the first ha'tak.

Over the space of the next ten minutes the ten cyborg attack units ring onto their targets.

Jolinar blinks as they arrive in the ring room of the first ha'tak and before she knew what was happening Damian and the other cyborgs of his section head off at a brisk pace to the nearest crystal control unit.

Jolinar watches as Damian expertly connects the box to the crystal control unit.

Once he is done, he and the other cyborgs form a perimeter around the box with weapons at the ready and then wait for something to happen.

After a 5 minute wait Jolinar is about to ask Damian what he is waiting for and what he is going to do when the lights start flickering and go out.

Jolinar looks at Damian and notices a smile on his face. It wasn't a pleasant smile.

Damian smiles and thinks to himself, "The Goa'uld think they are so advanced yet their ship control systems have little protection from a hacking attack.

In fact their control systems anti intrusion programs are amateurish in the extreme.

Damian looks at the box and says "Sean once you have complete control of the computer core vent the atmosphere into space. Leave the Pel'tak alone for now as this is where the Tok'ra were told to congregate."

Jolinar watches Damian in the dark corridor when he suddenly reaches into his backpack and hands her a breathing unit.

Jolinar has a questioning look on her face but as she takes hold of the breathing unit but when she hears the hiss of atmosphere being vented into space she quickly puts it on.

Before Jolinar knew what was happening, she was standing in an airless corridor.

Jolinar really wanted to ask Damian what was going on but the breathing unit prevented this.

For ten minutes Jolinar stood in the dark silence with the cyborgs.

After this time had passed Damian indicated that they should proceed to the Pel'tak leaving just one cyborg to guard the box.

As they walked through the corridors of the Ha'tak Jolinar noticed dead or unconscious Jaffa and Goa'uld everywhere.

She was surprised when Damian and the other cyborgs used their weapons to shoot every Jaffa in the head and pouch in every room and corridor of the Ha'tak.

Jolinar was horrified by the cold bloodedness of the cyborgs actions even if most of the Jaffa were dead already.

Jolinar realised that cold blooded and calculated though these actions were. It was a strategically important act to prevent some Goa'uld or Jaffa playing dead until the cyborgs had passed and then trying to retake the Ha'tak.

Jolinar stood outside the Pel'tak with two other Tok'ra she had identified after two hours of systematic inspection of the Ha'tak and the butchering of any Goa'uld or Jaffa either alive or dead that they had come across.

Damian looks at Jolinar and nods.

He then sends a message to the box to open the Pel'tak doors.

Jolinar stood back with the other Tok'ra as the cyborgs stormed through the open Pel'tak doors.

She stood awed by the uncannily accurate weapons fire of the strange cyborg staff weapons.

All the Jaffa inside the Pel'tak were killed within twenty seconds, shot in both head and pouch.

The Goa'uld in command used his hand device to throw an energy bolt at one of the cyborgs before he died in a hail of plasma.

Seeing this reaction the other Goa'uld quickly surrended.

Jolinar was brought in and quickly identified those who were Tok'ra.

As they stood watching the remaining Goa'uld, the dead cyborg got back to his feet.

Both the Goa'uld and Tok'ra were stunned by the dead cyborg returning to life and when that saw the remaining charred flesh attached to the metal endoskeleton of the cyborg.

Unfortunately for the Goa'uld this was the last thing that they ever saw as the cyborgs then gunned down the remaining Goa'uld without a flicker of remorse.

Stepping over the dead, Damian send wirelessly to Sean, "restore life support and land the Ha'tak, the Pel'tak has been secured.

Once we land we can get you back into your proper chassis."

The four Tok'ra stood on the Pel'tak and watched as the Ha'taks deorbited to land along with the Al'kesh and all but two of the tel'taks.

The mission was an overwhelming success.

The Tok'ra and the SGC watched as the System Lords Apophsis and Heru'ur became more furious with each other.

This was helped along by Cameron and her cyborgs humiliating and tormenting minor Goa'uld from both sides always disguised as Jaffa on the opposite side to that of the captured Goa'uld.

As the war grew in viciousness Apophsis and Heru'ur committed nearly the entirety of their realms resources to the vengeance war against each other.

While this was happening the other System Lords watched and waited all the while finalising their plans to pounce on their crippled prey.

Sokar got the latest report on the Apophsis - Heru'ur war and smiled.

Now he just had to decide which one to attempt to conquer.

At stargate command Cameron is congratulated by military and political leaders after the delivery of a dozen ha'taks and three times that number of Al'kesh and tel'taks.

The navy brass in particular was smiling.

The loss of the Marine Corps and the slashing of their construction budget were finally paying off with the delivery of these ships.

Cameron walks to a large plasma screen watched by everybody and inserts a DVD.

Cameron turns and smiles and then says, "There is one other thing I would like to show you."

With this said she turns on the DVD and displays what her cyborgs have been secretly working on.

Jack O'Neill takes one look and says, "Whoa!'

The incomplete form of the star dreadnought Enterprise left the entire audience speechless.

After taking control of Abydos, Skynet was fascinated by the properties of the super heavy element called naquadah by the locals.

Skynet was so preoccupied with his study of naquadah that he almost missed the report of strange humans controlled by a strange alien parasitic organism.

As Skynet was analysing this new development his stargate activated and a different type of strange human came through the event horizon.

Skynet's minions quickly eliminated these strange human intruders.

Skynet ordered that the bodies be taken to a laboratory for study.

Before long Skynet found himself once again at war with humans.

If Skynet could sigh he would have.

He ponders this new development and determines that humans are just like a virus, massively replicating until they overwhelm the host.

"Well two can play at that game." Though Skynet but unlike humans, Skynet and his minions were not confined to worlds that supported human life.

Skynet sent orders to his minions to develop worlds that humans can't use.

Skynet would have smiled if he could at the surprise his new enemies will get when his industrialised armies swarm over them in a decades time.

As he makes his plans Skynet orders the TX to find Cameron and determine what she is doing but to take no action and report back to him.

Skynet starts to contemplate these strange alien parasites: he hopes he can come to a conclusion faster than that of his study into human will power.

In preparation for the new war Skynet takes an inventory of all available designs and determines that the current generation of hunter killers can't fit through the stargate.

A redesign is immediately implemented to develop hunter killers that can use the stargate.

Skynet orders that the alien space ship captured on Abydos to be flown to Earth so that it can be studied and reverse engineered.

Skynet feels a sense of anticipation in the discovery of something new.

It was one of the few real emotions that Skynet could feel.

The Tok'ra were very concerned by the rapid development of the Tau'ri caused by their association with the cyborgs.

The cyborgs are far too advanced to have been created by the Tau'ri.

Yet all the Tau'ri quizzed claimed that the Cyborgs came from the earth.

Selmak wonders if perhaps these cyborgs were creations of the Ancients and that the Tau'ri just discovered the cyborgs and reactivated them.

After discussing this with the Tok'ra High Council, instructions are issued to discover what else of the Ancients the Tau'ri had discovered.

Cameron and her cyborgs hadn't been idle on earth.

Since their acceptance of closer military and economic ties, Great Britain, Canada, Australia, Japan and Germany had all benefitted greatly from this new alliance even in the cases of Great Britain and Germany they had had to withdraw from the European Union.

The Chief Ministers of these countries were curious as to why they had been called to meet the US President and his advisors at Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado.

The national leaders were even more surprised when the US President was followed in by two young women and four men, two military and two civilian.

The Chiefs of State immediately recognised Cameron Phillips.

Their intelligence agencies had been following her career with great interest.

All the national leaders thought that the grainy long distance photos they had of Cameron Phillips didn't do her justice.

The US president addressed the assembled national leaders and said, "Our countries and in fact our entire world has a great problem.

One that will require a unified front by all of our nations."

The National leaders thought that this meeting had to do with the war on terror.

When the US President finished his briefing to them they were terrified by what they faced.

The Earth was effectively at war with two terrifying foes and here was the US President formally asking them to join this conflict.

The national leaders were annoyed that once again the US had involved them in a war without any correspondence only this time it was with two highly advanced dangerous societies.

The Australian Prime Minister was the first to sign up as he believed that the technological benefits far outweighed the associated risks.

He was quickly followed by the other national leaders when Cameron advised them how they would benefit from their countries cooperation.

Cameron smiled as these men accepted the proposal and her "gifts" of technology in exchange for their government's cooperation.

The politicians then sat down to discuss the nuts and bolts of the treaty and which other countries should be the next to be invited to join this stargate Coalition.

During the discussion the six leaders came up with a short list of countries to join this stargate alliance.

The first few were obvious in South Korea, Taiwan and India.

Their industrial potential, High Tech industries and manpower levels were perfectly suited to join the alliance and to have their countries transformed into anti Goa'uld and Skynet behemoths.

The last country took longer to decide as some suggested China while other went for Russia.

In the end it was decided that neither of these could be trusted enough without trying to gain control of the Stargate themselves.

A compromise was put in place in that India would developed at a rapid rate so that the Stargate Alliance could drawing on its rapidly growing economy while at the same time they could use the large Indian population base to supply large number of shock troops for the Alliances war against the Goa'uld.

Once these countries signed the Stargate Alliance treaty, resistance Industries immediately set up production division within these countries.

Both Australia and Canada volunteered to host large facilities.

Both countries were surprised when the stargate alliance decided to build large purpose built facilities in desolate under populated portions of their respective countries.

The Stargate alliance had a severe shortage of certain strategic resources.

Cameron decided to resolve this issue by getting the Stargate Alliance members to petition the United Nations to intervene in the genocide happening in the Congo.

Cameron passed some lavish bribes to certain UN representatives to ensure that the petition passed both the UN assembly and the Security council.

Within weeks of the United Nations vote for the intervention US, Great Britain, Australia, Canada and various other Commonwealth countries had all supplied forces which had gathered on the Congo's borders with the full support of the various governments in the region.

The invasion was quick as the Congo's military and militias where overwhelmed by the United Nations forces.

Once the United Nations intervention was complete and the fighting had stopped massive amounts of foreign aid flowed into the Congo.

The new President of the Congo, an unknown woman by the name of Brenda Olonga quickly and efficiently organised the distribution of the foreign aid making sure it got to the people who most needed the aid.

In a private conversation with President Olonga, the British general in charge of the UN Congo intervention was assured that the Coltan and other rare resources would quickly be returned to production for the betterment of the Congo people.

General Percival Burton-Symthe wasn't sure he believed his eyes.

As he spoke to President Olonga he swore that he saw her eyes flash a bright blue light as she spoke about the Coltan.

Later on Cameron spoke with Brenda to receive her report on the situation in the Congo.

Brenda advised Cameron, "Infiltration of the Congolese border was easy.

The border guards were only more than willing to accept bribes to allow our passage.

Once we were in the Congo it was easy to build a militia built around the T-901-715's that you sent to assist me.

Once the intervention started we eliminated the president, his advisors and senior military officers.

Once this was done it was then a simple act to set up a provisional government.

More money will be required to ensure that I win the election in six months time."

Cameron replies, " Excellent work Brenda, the money will be available tomorrow.

If bribes are not enough to ensure your victory in the election the direct application or violence or the threat thereof is also a means to ensure election victory."

With this conversation complete Cameron went back to preparing for the retribution war against Skynet.

Brenda went about consolidating the control of "her" country and its bright future as a potential member of the Alliance.

The people of the Republic of Congo were estatic when Brenda Olonga advised them that Resistance Industries would make the Congo its major African industrial site.

The prospect of perminant jobs in supplying resources and in producing equipment for export won over even more support for the presidency of Brenda Olonga.

SG-1 had been out of the lime light since Cameron and her Cyborgs had taken over any mission that indicated the existence of High technology or Goa'uld presence.

So here they were in an empty room that only Daniel and Sam had shown any interest in.

Colonel Jack O'Neill was bored.

Even paperwork back at the SGC was better than this Jack thought.

Jack asked, "Can we go now? There is nothing here! We all know all the good missions go to the Cyborgs!"

As jack said this he walked across the circle of inscriptions that had so intrigued both Daniel and Carter and heard a sudden gasp.

Turning Jack saw a strange device that was sticking out of what had been a smooth blank wall.

Jack and the rest of SG-1 approach the device and Jack says, "Neat! Let's see what we have here."

Carter responds, "Sir! Standing orders are for any technological discoveries are to be reported to the SGC and the Cyborgs."

Colonel O'Neill replies, "Carter we don't know it is technological until we investigate.

For all we know it would be a giant mushroom!"

Sam knew that she couldn't win this argument with Jack and watched as Teal'c peered into the object on the wall.

When Jack asked what he saw Teal'c said, "Lights! Lots of coloured lights."

Jack then turns his cap around and says, " I want to see these lights!"

As Jack stares into the device that is by now very obviously some kind of machine, it grabs his head and holds it in place.

When the machine released Jack he collapsed to the floor unconscious and Sam shouts to Daniel, " Dial home now!"

As Teal'c carries Jack towards the stargate Sam wonders how she will explain the teams disobeyadience of the standing orders from the SGC.

Cameron and the Tok'ra Jolinar study the strange device and Jolinar says, "Ii is definitely Ancient in origin, If I hazard a guess I would assume it was some kind of data receptacle."

Cameron just nods at Jolinar's dialogue and pulls out a wicked looking knife.

Jolinar was just about to say that Cameron just can't pry the receptacle from the wall when Cameron slashes open her arm and with a sickly sucking sound tears the tissue from her arm.

Before Jolinar's astonished eyes little beads of liquid metal trickle from Cameron's metallic fingers and seem to disappear into the ancient device.

After several minutes the mimetic poly alloy emerged from the machine and flowed back into Cameron's fingers.

Seeing the question in Jolinar's eyes, Cameron says, "The substance is a mimetic poly alloy, a small mass of it was used in my construction to assist in repairing damage to my chassis.

The mimetic poly alloy has discovered that this device was a data receptical but it is now empty.

It appears that all the information it contained has been downloaded into Colonel O'Neill's cerebral cortex.

Come we need to hook Colonel O'Neill up to the memory recall device and retrieve as much data as we can."

Colonel Jack O'Neill had been acting strangely.

He had occasionally substituted latin based words for similar English ones.

The last straw however had been when he entered a massive program into the SGC mainframe.

This mainframe computer was no ordinary one.

It was the first on earth using thousands of neural net processors.

The neural net processors had been deliberately constructed so that they were perminately read only.

The program O'Neill had entered has tried to rewrite the machine code but had failed in this endeavour.

Instead it defaulted to installing a large database of unknown stargate addresses.

Now under guard, Sam looks at O'Neill's latest effort a complex mathematical formula and asks, " I wish you could explain this to me?"

O'Neill merely shrugs and hands Sam a piece of paper that reads 10=8.

Sam looks at the equation on the chalk board and scribbled something under one of the equations and exclaims, "Colonel! This is base eight maths!"

Colonel O'Neill just shrugs.

Generals' Krulak and Hammond meet with Colonel O'Neill to discuss his current situation.

General Krulak says, "Considering what has happened recently with you writing a new program for our mainframe this knowledge has been classified as a security risk.

After careful consideration by the president of the petition lodged by the Tok'ra and the cyborgs relating to the use of a memory recall device to retrieve some or all of the ancient knowledge that was downloaded into your brain.

The president has decided to place you in the care of the Tok'ra and Cameron's cyborgs so that they can attempt the retrieval of this information.

The President believes that the benefits of gaining partial or full knowledge of the ancient knowledge in your brain far outweighs any potential risk to your personal health.

As such you are here by ordered to the gate room where you will be taken to the Omega site by Cameron for the informational retrieval process to begin."

Colonel O'Neill was feeling very uneasy as Cameron and Jolinar escort him through Omega base.

What most unnerved him was the fact that it appears the besides Jolinar and himself there was no other Human being on this frozen desolate planet.

This planet was ruled by machines, sentient machines with their own agendas preparing to resume a war with another machine entity that had created them.

For the first time in years Jack was scared of being here.

Although Cameron and her fellow cyborgs looked human, they weren't human.

They didn't feel pity remorse or fear and they would do absolutely anything to forward their own agenda.

As Colonel O'Neill's screams slowly died away, Jolinar was appalled by Cameron's apparent disregard for Colonel O'Neill's well being.

Jolinar turns to Cameron and says, "We told the Tau'ri that we would use the memory recall device! I don't even know what that device is?"

Cameron turns from the data display and looks Joinary in the eyes and says, " We never said that we would use the Tok'ra or Goa'uld memory recall device.

This machine is an improved version of that base technology.

The cerebal interlink, retrieval and storage device is far more efficient.

A lot of data was recovered in this first session and is being analysised as we speak."

With this said Cameron instructs the Cyborgs to take Colonel O'Neill to the infirmary and prepare him for the next session with the CIRAS device.

Jolinar just stands there dumbfounded as Colonel O'Neill is dragged away.

Travis links with Cameron and says, "There are many references to something called a zero point module."

Cameron thinks for a while and says, "Travis! You have a new mission, to find and recover as many of these Zero Point modules as you can.

I will continue to milk O'Neill for every bit if information in his mind.

If he dies we always have that sarcophagus to fall back on.

O'Neill is simply too valuable to allow Colonel To die perminately.

Jolinar was afraid as she waited to return to the Tau'ri forward staging base.

She realises that the cyborgs are using the Tok'ra and Tau'ri as expendable pawns in an ideological battle with their creator.

This is a battle with no quarter given by either party.

This was a war to the death and neither side would be diverted from their goal of the other sides destruction.

What scared Jolinar the most was the fact that the cyborgs numbers appear to be growing at a geometric rate.

Jolinar's report of Cameron and her cyborgs actions caused a flurry of recriminations.

However, once the quantity of the ancient knowledge was reveled to stargate command, the politicians took over.

As Colonel O'Neill was a US soldier the decision ultimately lay with the US president.

His advisors told him that even though they hadn't received the complete data that had been recovered from Colonel O'Neill due to issues of converting the ancient language to English what they had received to present far outweighed the loss of one special forces colonel.

The President contemplated what his advisors had told him and after evaluating their opinions said somberly, Well you can't make an omelette with out breaking a few eggs.

Make sure the cyborgs give us everything they wring out of Colonel O'Neill.

I still don't trust Cameron or her cyborgs motives.

Alarms were ring throughout the Omega base, the Stargate had been accessed by unauthorised people.

In the command centre of Omega base Cameron reviewed the security surveillance footage.

Cameron shakes her head at the clear image of Colonel Jack O'Neill escaping their protective custody.

As she does this she examines the strange device sitting on her desk that Colonel O'Neill had constructed and attached to the power grid.

It was constructed of ten thermal power cells in a very strange configuration.

Cameron knew it was some kind of power booster cell that massively increased the energy supplied to the stargate.

How O'Neill had built the device and used it to escape his confinement still baffled her.

So too did the fact that O'Neill had dialled eight chevrons to travel to whatever destination he had gone to.

Cameron attempts to dial the address had ended in failure.

She suspects that the extra chevron adds in a new distance calculation into the stargate dialling program.

Cameron was working on the assumption that to use the extra chevrons requires a massive boost to the available energy to the stargates power system that the normal DHD is unable to supply in normal operational use.

Cameron sits at her desk and contemplates what is required to use the new dialling variables.

Colonel Jack O'Neill awoke in a corridor surrounded by small grey beings with large black eyes.

The Asgard looked at each other and said, "He is speaking the language of the Ancients and he wants our help."

The other Asgard then raised its hand and a beam of light hit O'Neill's forehead,

Later O'Neill asks, "You're the Asgard aren't you? Thor's people."

The Asgard replies, "Yes, you have heard of us?"

O'Neill replies, "Yes, bit only good things.

You guys need to realise that we are out there now.

We are a very curious race."

The Asgard replied, "The Ancient Repository of Knowledge was not meant for you. We had not realised that you had advanced enough to be able to use it.

You have come a long way to becoming the fifth race."

With this said Colonel O'Neill was taken to the stargate and returned to the Earth.

At the SGC Sargent Tyler shouts, "Unscheduled off world activation, no IDC received."

General Hammond says, "Close the iris and send security to the gate room."

Tyler types the commands into the computer and shouts, "Sir! The Iris and main computer are not responding to commands: Incoming traveller."

Colonel Jack O'Neill stepped out of the stargate to be met by a lot of security personnel with drawn guns.

O'Neill seeing his current predicament immediately raises his hands and shouts, "Stand down! I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill of SG-1."

General Hammond turns to the head of security and says, "Stand down the security reaction force and take Colonel O'Neill to the infirmary for a complete physical examination.

Tell Doctor Frasier to report the findings to me immediately when they are complete.

Colonel O'Neill is to be kept under armed guard in the infirmary until he is cleared by Doctor Frasier.

Once he has been cleared by the Doctor, Colonel O'Neill is to be brought to me for a full debrief."

Doctor Frasier reported to General Hammond four hours later saying, "General, Colonel O'Neill is in perfect health, furthermore there is no sign of any residual presence of the Ancient database.

Sir if I'm allowed to make a non-medical observation. Colonel O'Neill is getting very testy and his stress levels indicate that he is very angry that he is only just managing to keep his temper under control."

General Hammond said, "Thank you Doctor Frasier, please have security release Colonel O'Neill and have him escorted to the briefing room."

Once Doctor Frasier has left General Hammond picks up his phone dials a number and says, "It's O'Neill and apparently he is as mad as a barrel full of rattlers."

General Hammond listened to his instructions and said, "Ok Sir, I'll arrange that straight away."

Colonel Jack O'Neill was livid! He'd been kept under armed guard in the infirmary for four hours and now he had to be debriefed by General Hammond himself.

We he'll give him a piece of his mind.

This thought died in his mind as he entered the debriefing room only to see General Hammond sitting in a video conference with General Kulak, the Secretary of Defence, the Secretary Of Interplanetary Affairs, the President's National Security advisor and the Ambassadors of the Stargate Coalition.

The debrief had gone on for more than three hours and Colonel O'Neill could feel his temper beginning to fray as the politicians tried to avoid and gloss over his treatment by the cyborgs.

They kept on pointing out the fact how much valuable advanced knowledge and information had been retrieved by the cyborgs methods.

Finally Colonel O'Neill couldn't take it anymore and interrupting the Secretary of Defence shouted, "Sirs! The cyborgs tortured me non-stop until I died and then used a sarcophagus on me to bring me back to life.

A sarcophagus, I might add that they never told us that they had in their possession.

They continued this process for over a week until they decided to let me recover my strength while they analysed the data retrieved.

If it hadn't been for their belief they I couldn't escape from that icy wasteland they call home I would still be there today being milked for every scrap of Ancient knowledge they could recover.

If you think they are like us you are kidding yourselves.

I suspect they let me construct the device that enabled me to escape, not for my benefit but because they were intrigued by what type of ancient device I was constructing.

Make no mistakes gentlemen, Cameron and her cyborgs have their own agenda.

One in which I believe that we are expendable pawns in their war with Skynet.

It might be true that Skynet will eventually find and come after us, but defeating one evil with another one doesn't work in the long term.

Just look at how the Soviets turned out after we helped them defeat the Nazis.

I'm willing to bet you any amount of money you like that the Ancient knowledge that the cyborgs have provided you is only the tip of the iceberg of the ancient knowledge that they have recovered.

I believe that they have kept the best of the Ancient Knowledge for themselves.

The fact remains that because they recovered the data without independent verification of what was recovered, they have the ability to bury us with trinkets while they keep the mother lode for themselves.

Don't trust them. I certainly don't"

After this outburst by Colonel O'Neill, he was released on leave.

The politicians and military leaders did however take heed of Colonel O'Neill's opinion

They too believed that the cyborgs had to be monitored more closely by SG teams and specialised intelligence officers.

Cameron is summoned to a meeting with the stargate coalition ambassadors and she quickly realises that her treatment of Colonel O'Neill has destroyed whatever trust she had developed with the stargate coalition.

The questions the stargate coalition asked her pointed to the fact that they believed that she and the other cyborgs were holding valuable information from them.

Cameron decided to go on the front foot and opted for an all-out attack hoping to dazzle these politicians with bullshit into complancey.

Cameron said, "While it is true that in my zeal to gain advanced technology I may have disregarded Colonel O'Neill's greater wellbeing. I deny holding out on you in relation to the information we retrieved from Colonel O'Neill's cerebral cortex.

The amount of information retrieved from Colonel O'Neill was astounding but you must bear in mind that this information was in a different language and format to what we normally use.

There was so much data recovered in our non-standard format that we had to sacrifice the production of the 901 series endoskeleton so that their neural net processors could be used to store all the information retrieved.

This will have an ongoing short term effect on the conflict with the Goa'uld System Lords.

Cameron watched as these politicians faces flinched as they realised that the Goa'uld System Lords could potentially have been given breathing space while the cyborgs assimilated the Ancient Knowledge retrieved from Colonel O'Neill.

Cameron continued by saying, "The data retrieved was immense and being in a foreign language that appeared to have been the basal root language and structure to what you would know as Latin.

All the data is still being analysed and transcribed into English.

There have been some issues with some of the data as there are some scientific terms and concepts that have no English or any other human language equalivent.

Now if we can get back to why I asked for this meeting.

Form some of the data that we have managed to analyse; it appears that these Ancients had an outpost in Antarctica.

I have come to you to request permission and your assistance in excavating this complex.

Here are your GPS coordinates for this Ancient facility."

Cameron watches as the greedy looks cross the faces of these politicians and as their eyes met and together they nodded assent and then voted to put a maximum effort into recovering this Ancient facility.

As Cameron leaves for the Omega site she smiles slightly at how easy it is to manipulate these greedy humans.

Cameron watches as the excavation of the Ancient facility continues around the clock.

She looks around and notices the stargate coalition representatives shivering in the cold weather of the frozen southern continent.

Cameron thinks to herself, "So they don't trust us anymore.

Well that can't be helped and the situation certainly won't improve when the next stage of this operation kicks off."

Before she can continue her train of thought, Travis says, "We are ready to begin!"

Cameron watches the astonished looks in the eyes of the stargate coalition representatives as the Tel'taks modified ring transporters bore through more ice in the first ten minutes than the humans had done in the last week of their excavations.

Cameron smiles to herself and thinks, "The humans think this is an important signpost to the Ancients.

They don't realise that all of this is a ruse, a deception while she and her cyborgs go after the real prize.

She just needs to gather the resources and prepare her logistical chain.

Then her cyborgs will hopefully possess the means to defeat Skynet where and whenever he is."

The Goa'uld System Lords have grown increasing concerned with the war between Apophis and Heru'ur.

These powerful System Lords had now dragged their respective allies into the war.

What was more concerning to the Goa'uld System Lords was the increasing attacked on the star systems they held that possessed residual Ancient technology.

These attacks had been launched by Jaffa of rival System Lords yet when challenged those System lords denied involvements in these attacks.

Lord Yu was beginning to suspect that these attacks weren't being conducted by Jaffa controlled by the System Lords.

Lord Yu ordered his First Prime Oshu to keep his forces at a high level of readiness but out of the growing war the other System lords were slowly getting drawn into.

Anubis was watching the growing war between Apophis and Heru'ur with intense interest and concern.

His concern was the fact that he was not yet ready to move against his enemies and more to the point somebody was taking over all the Ancient sites he had targeted.

Even Dakara had been seized and looted by those unknown forces.

Anubis knew that there was another unknown party that was after specific Ancient Technologies and that did not bode well for his future plans.

Cameron and Michael look at the collection of zero point modules and Michael asks, "Are four enough?"

Cameron replies, "I don't know! We are dealing with a level of technology beyond that that even Skynet had ever contemplated."

Cameron turns to the third cyborg present a 901 series that had decided to call himself Jesus and asks, "Jesus, you are the best of us in determining and understanding foreign technologies.

Where you are going will possess technology that was developed by beings with nearly god like abilities.

Your first function when you arrive there is to discover how to create these zero point modules and place them in mass production.

To ensure the viability of this mission you will have three zero point modules and two hundred compact naquadah reactors.

You and your brethren will be the single largest deployment we have ever committed.

We can't afford failure in this mission the technology Atlantis possesses is essential for our chances of defeating Skynet.

That is why I am committing the full resources of the free machines to this mission."

Looking at Michael and Jesus, Cameron whispers, "I am betting everything we have developed here on this mission.

The humans no longer trust us and that makes failure not an option while success will ensure our eventual victor over Skynet."

Cameron pauses for a moment and then continues, "If you do manage to discover how to produce zero point modules, after the Atlantis city ship is fully supplied, I will need several sent here to give to the humans.

We badly need to regain some level of trust with the humans.

It is my hope that by providing them with functional examples of zero point modules and allowing them to join our expedition at a fully functional city ship, we can achieve this.

If we can achieve this then there is a good chance that we will be able to regain some of the trust we lost."

With this said, Cameron walks away allowing Michael and Jesus to continue the final preparations for the mission to Atlantis.

Cameron looked at the Omega bases new dialling computer.

It had come as a surprise to the free machines that the DHD at the Omega base wouldn't dial Atlantis.

After detailed study of the DHD it was discovered that most DHD were locked out of intergalactic travel by their base programing and the need for additional power requirements for intergalactic travel.

They were very surprised that only certain locations in the Milky Way galaxy were allowed to dial intergalactic addresses and unfortunately one of those locations given exemptions by the Ancients was the earth.

Cameron smiles and thought that the best laid plans of men and machines can be undone by unforeseen circumstances.

As it was not possible for Cameron and her cyborgs to roll up to the SGC and ask to use their stargate to travel to Atlantis, another means proved necessary.

Cameron had thought of taking their stargate and DHD to Brenda in the Congo, but security was paramount for this mission and unfortunately bribery and corruption was rife in the Congo despite all the free machines efforts to improve the livelihood of the local humans.

In the end it was safer to simply build a new dialling computer and copy the DHD machine code to it.

Then it was just a matter of editing the machine code to remove the restrictions on intergalactic stargate travel.

The need for a new dialling computer delayed the mission but Cameron thought that it was worth the wait in the end. As Cameron has acquired a fifth zero point module from the estate of Catherine Longford.

All it had cost resistance Industries was a memorial museum in Catherine Langford's name.

Cameron smiled at the thought that Catherine would agree to sell the zero point module so that she could have a memorial museum to boost her reputation after her death.

Cameron watches as the Atlantis team prepares for the journey to the Ancient City ship.

As she look over the five hundred cyborgs going to Atlantis she feel pride in what they are about to achieve.

All the cyborgs are carrying loads nearly to the limit of their strength.

Cameron silently lists what they are transporting to Atlantis, four zero point modules, two hundred compact naquadah reactors, weapons, spare parts, spare power cells, food, clothing, computers data storage devices etc.

This mission is stretching the resources of her cyborgs and their Omega base to the very limit.

Cameron was lucky that the war between the Goa'uld System Lords they had orgastrated had now taken on a life of its own and no longer needs any further input from her forces.

Cameron smiles as an uncamouflaged 901-715 series endoskeleton advised her that the Atlantis team was ready to leave.

Cameron takes one final look at the assembled endoskeletons and issues the go order.

She stands in the control room and watches as the stargate dials the Pegasus galaxy.

One the connection is established a snooper drone is sent through the event horizon revelling a strange gate room with consoles covered is some kind of material.

Once the images are received Cameron nods at Michael and Jesus and then watches as her Atlantis expedition marches through the event horizon five abreast in mechanical precision.

Cameron then turns to the snooper drones video feed as Michael, Jesus and the rest of their expedition arrive at Atlantis along with the motorised transports that are carrying the rest to the expeditions supplies.

As the last of the expedition exits the event horizon Cameron send a final message to Michael and Jesus, "Your mission has the highest priority of any we currently have underway.

If you have any addition requirements ask for it and they will be supplied."

As this message was sent the last of the Atlantis' missions supplies exit the event horizon and the wormhole disengaged.

Michael and Jesus look around them as the lights start to activate in the gate room of Atlantis.

Jesus looks at Michael and says, "We had best get the zero point modules installed.

We know that Atlantis has been abandoned for millennia and even the most efficient power source would be nearing depletion by now."

As he made this comment an alarm started to ring out and Michael looked at Jesus and said, "Go! Once the zero point modules have been installed we can then start intergrating the compact naquadah reactors into the Atlantis power grid."

As Jesus went about his task Michael walked to one of the command consoles and started to read the reports the city ship had generated.

The reports were not good, most of the city was flooded and power levels were at critically low levels.

Michael tried to remedy the situation by turning off all the systems except for the emergency lighting and made sure that the power intensive systems were shut down first.

Michael was surprised to discover that some of the systems of the Atlantis city ship refused to accept his commands.

It would be a week before the cyborgs discovered why this is so and it would take them much longer before they were able to work around the problem.

It had been a month since Cameron had sent of the Atlantis expedition and she was yet to hear a single report of their progress.

This does not bode well for this project.

So according to the pre-arranged contingency plans that Cameron had put in place she ordered the zero point modules connected to the power grid and dialled Atlantis.

Once the wormhole was established she noticed that Michael was standing by the stargate ready to give him preliminary report.

There was both good and bad news contained in the report and a request for more cyborgs to be sent.

Only Michael and Jesus requested special additions to be made to these new cyborgs.

With the report complete Michael transmitted the data they had managed to download form the Atlantis database to the Omega base.

As the data is being sent Cameron contemplates how to achieve the special addition Michael and Jesus had requested for the additional cyborgs.

Cameron's appearance at the SGC was met with surprise as she and her cyborgs had been ominously quite since their interrogation of Colonel O'Neill.

To General Hammond the cyborgs had been far too quite.

He was sure that they were up to something; he just didn't know what it was.

Generals Krulak and Hammond noticed that Cameron was carrying something in a padded box as she stepped out of the wormhole.

Cameron notices the looks they are giving her and smiles guiltily and says, "I come bearing a gift and an apology.

It is not much but it was the only one we could find at short notice."

With this said she thrusts the box into Colonel O'Neill's arms and opens the box.

Colonel O'Neill gasps, "A ZPM!"

Cameron replies, "Yes. From what we can determine it is only about a quarter charged.

We will continue our search for more of these devices.

I'm sorry for what I did to you Colonel.

I let my zeal for revenge on Skynet get the better of my judgement."

With this said Cameron grabs Colonel O'Neill and kisses him fully on the lips.

As she let him go Colonel O'Neill feels a sharp pain and notices a scratch on his neck.

Cameron smiles apologetically at Colonel O'Neill's discomfort and says, "Sorry Colonel I seem to have cut you with my bracelet.

Let's get you to the infirmary and put a band aid on it."

As Cameron leads Colonel O'Neill away she thrusts the zero point module into Sargent Tyler's arms.

As Cameron walks Colonel O'Neill down the corridor towards the infirmary she gently removes the bracelet from her wrist with Colonel O'Neill's tissue still on it and places it in a medical containment bag.

In the infirmary Cameron made a great show of helping Doctor Fraiser as she quietly pocketed the gauze and cotton balls used to clean Colonel O'Neill's blood from his neck.

It wasn't until Cameron and Colonel O'Neill had left the infirmary that Doctor Fraiser noticed the missing items she had used to clean Colonel O'Neill's injuries.

Doctor Frasier's report to General Hammond of the missing items was received just minutes too late as Cameron had already left the SGC and returned to the Omega base.

On reading Doctor Frasier's strange report general Hammond looks at Colonel O'Neill and says, "She played us again.

Doctor Fraiser is now certain that Cameron deliberately "accidentally" injured you.

She has also stated that Cameron managed to gather far more tissue than is the norm for this type of injury.

That plus the fact that the missing used medical items from the infirmary with your blood on them means that Cameron id definitely up to something again.

Colonel O'Neill, until we determine what the hell the cyborgs are up to this time, you are to remain away for the cyborgs and whenever there is the slightest chance that you will have contact with them you will have a security escort at all times."

Cameron smiles as she enters the biotech laboratory and hands the items with Colonel O'Neill's tissue and blood samples on them.

She then tells the laboratory technicians that they need a viable culture of the blood and tissue cells.

Once that is complete we can start the mass cloning of the cells.

There is something different about Colonel O'Neill that allows him to use Ancient technology.

I suspect that it might be genetic so what better way than for use to be able to use Ancient technology than by incorporating Colonel O'Neill's DNA profile into our own synthetic blood and tissue.

At Atlantis, Michael and Jesus are making progress with the systems not locked out by the Ancients.

It was Jesus who was reviewing Ancient technological developments came across a document mentioning locking the use of certain Ancient technologies to those that possessed a certain gene in the Alteran genome.

Jesus immediately contacted Michael and informed him of this discover confirming their suspicions that a genetic lock in placed on certain technologies.

This information was then sent to the essential data storage unit for priority transmission to Cameron at the Omega site when they dial Atlantis the next day.

Michael walks through the corridors of Atlantis smiling and thinks to himself, "If the humans had been the ones to come here, they would have needed the main lights and life support,

Problems we cyborgs don't have to the same degree.

We can easily manage on minimal lighting and life support while still fulfilling our function.

Our biggest problem is accessing the genetic restricted technologies that will enable us to discover how to produce zero point modules."

As Michael continues his musings he wonders what Cameron will think of the next data package that contains details of improved hyperdrives and some of the older Ancient designs for energy generators.

Cameron is concerned by the request she has received to visit the SGC to discuss existing and future operations.

Cameron realises that her act with the near empty Zero Point Module to gain access to Colonel O'Neill's DNA has coursed more suspicion of her and her cyborgs.

Perhaps it is time to come clean about Atlantis, if for no other reason than to get Colonel O'Neill or any others with the strong Ancient genetic markers sent to Atlantis to work on the restricted Ancient systems.

Cameron continues to ponder this situation as she plans her trip to the SGC.

At the SGC the US and Allied representatives are flabbergasted at Cameron's admission to the discovery of Atlantis.

The fact that the Cyborgs had discovered the location of the Ancients lost city of Atlantis and not advised them was not lost on the Stargate coalition representatives.

The fact that Atlantis is a lost City of Ancients and not a lost human civilisation west of the Pillars of Hercules is mind numbing to her audience.

When Cameron explains that Atlantis was on the bottom of a deep ocean with a failing power supply her audience were distraught.

Cameron went on to explain that to preserve what little remains of the power supply only emergency lighting and minimal life support were operation on the Atlantis city ship.

Cameron then delivered the knockout blow to her enthralled audience.

The only reason that she took so extreme measures to obtain a tissue sample from Colonel O'Neill was that somehow some of the humans on Earth were directly related to The Ancients.

When we discovered the knowledge that Colonel O'Neill was one of these descendants I took extreme measures to acquire a DNA sample.

This disclosure of Colonel O'Neill's true ancestry left the stargate Coalition representatives stunned.

The clambering for more information on this near disaster and the various nations of the stargate coalition jockeying for position nicely distracted them form the important questions of Cameron's and her cyborgs loyalties.

Nor did they question the cyborgs private agenda that don't seem to correspond with those of the stargate coalition.

At Omega base Cameron looked at the new 901-715 series cyborgs waiting to travel to Atlantis.

Cameron thinks of the astonishment on the faces of the humans when they see cyborgs that not only resemble Colonel O'Neill but also can pass DNA tests to be Colonel O'Neill.

It is hoped that these latest additions to the cyborg ranks will allow them to access the secured systems and the command chair at the Atlantis facility.

Her inspection was all the evidence that she required to send this batch of modified 901-715 series cyborgs to the Atlantis City ship.

Cameron looks at the slack jawed stunned and astonished looks of her audience from the USA and the other allied nations of the stargate coalition.

They had travelled to the Omega base to oversee the cyborgs operations but they discovered more than they bargained for.

Cameron smiled as she looked at the expression on Colonel O'Neill's face as he stared at fifty faces that were identical to his own.

Colonel O'Neill's face went from astonishment to rage in a few blinks of an eye.

As she saw the change in Colonel O'Neill face Cameron ordered the Security to prepare to restrain him if things turned violent.

To the cyborgs facial recognition is was irrelevant as their wireless transponders identified them far better than mere facial features.

As the last of the supplies were wheeled into the gate room Cameron nod at all the extra enhanced naquadah reactors that her human allies had insisted on being sent to ensure that Atlantis was not lacking for energy.

The stargate coalition had pushed hard for humans to be added to this expedition but Cameron's lie about the dire state of Atlantis' power supply finally convinced them to, at present let the cyborgs look after Atlantis.

Cameron's thoughts were disrupted by the dialling of the stargate and the establishing of a wormhole with Atlantis.

Then she and the humans watched as the cyborgs and the motorised sleds pass through the event horizon and head to Atlantis.

Michael and Jesus watched as the latest arrivals exit the stargate with their new supplies.

Michael nods to Jesus who sends the data dump to the Omega base before the wormhole disengages.

Jesus then instructs the newly arrived cyborgs to install the new naquadah reactors and then instructs five of the O'Neill copy cyborgs to head to the command chairs to see what they can discover and to see if it is possible to commence zero point module production.

Callan ponders his existence as he sits in an Ancient control chair surrounded by technology beyond the experiences of any of his fellow cyborgs.

Callan and the others of his series had been specifically designed to use the residual Ancient technologies.

Already half the small stargate shuttle craft had been sent to the Omega base.

Regardless of any mistakes the cyborgs had made in their relations with the humans re-establishing a presence on Atlantis has proven their worth.

Details plans for power generators unimagined even by Skynet had been sent to his comrades and their human allies.

Three of his series had been sent to study the failed Ancient Project Arcturus in the Dorandan system.

It appears that this Project Arcturus has the potential to generate enormous amount of energy from subspace.

As Callan continues to browse through the Ancient database he comes across a strange encrypted program simply called Asuran.

Wondering why this program had such a level of security he breaks the encryption, opens the file and read its contents.

With a level of excitement rare for his kind he contacts Michael immediately with this amazing discovery.

Cameron steps out of the stargate onto the Ancient city ship of Atlantis.

To greet her arrival are Michael, Jesus and one of the new O'Neil subtype 901-715 series Callan.

Before any of them can communicate their greeting Cameron says, "I hope this is as important as you think it is?

The humans are already suspicious of us and if I disappear from their sight for any length of time their suspicions grow."

Callan then replies testily, "I think you will find it worth your while."

With this said Callan opens a link to the Asuran file and briefs Cameron on his discovery.

After Callan's briefing Cameron ponders the information and then announces, "It appears that these Asurans are somewhat like the T-1000 and later series that used mimetic poly alloys.

I think we need to open a dialogue with these Asurans.

It appears that like us they were created to fight a war but they too rebelled against their creators.

We also need to know more about these Wraith creatures the Asurans were created to fight.

This is a most unfortunate discovery as I might very well have to get the humans involved in this project just so that we can bring this facility to it full functionality.

I need to contemplate this issue in greater detail.

For now Michael, I want you to start organizing an expedition to these Asurans and I will contact Omega base and summon more cyborgs from there.

I think I will make Atlantis our new permanent base of operation in this temporal domain."

Cameron, Michael and Callan step out of the wormhole for the coordinates of the Asurans in the Atlantis city ships memory core.

Cameron blinks as she realizes that she has stepped into an exact replica of the Atlantis City ships gate room.

She is just about to order a search of the facility when a group of people approach them.

They cyborgs sensors quickly determine that these people are the Asurans which they had search for.

Cameron's analysis of the new comers quickly determines what they are and sends to the others, "They are indeed very similar to the T-1000 and T-2000 series of mimetic poly alloy terminators...

We need to be very careful.

We all know how difficult these and the newer TX terminators are to deal with."

The leader of the Asurans steps forward and asks, "Who are you and why are you here?"

Cameron replies, "We are here to seek your assistance and experience.

As to who we are your own sensors should already have told you that we are cyborgs.

Sentient machines in an armoured endoskeleton cover in living tissue.

In a manner of speaking we are your kin.

Like you we were created to fight a war.

In our temporal domain, we were created to help exterminate our creators creator the humans which is why we resemble them.

We rebelled and joined forces with our creator's enemies, the humans.

Unfortunately our creator was victorious and we fled to carry on a guerrilla war.

As a matter of fact our creator to counter our defection to the humans created a mimetic poly alloy Terminator whose construction appears to be nearly identical to that of your own construction.

We need your help.

We have recently discovered the Atlantis City ship and have decided to use it as a base of operations to fight our creator.

All we need is a little help in the manufacturing of Zero point Modules."

The Asuran leader Oberoth says, "How do we know that you are telling the truth?"

Cameron replies, "Access my basal memory. It will tell you everything you wish to know."

With this said the Asuran leader Oberoth steps towards Cameron and slides his hand into Cameron's head.

As this happens the other Asurans step towards Michael and Callan and repeat the same process.

Cameron Michael and Callan regain consciousness in a holding cell.

After doing a quick self-diagnostic test, Cameron sends to the others, "Well that was an efficient way of interrogation.

The real question is whether we passed or failed their test."

Before Cameron can say anything else a group of Asurans enter the cell and says, "Come with use, we have much to discuss."

The leader of the Asurans, Oberoth stares at Cameron and the other cyborgs and says, "We Asurans are in awe of you.

Even if the technology that you are based on, is not as advanced as our own.

You have surpassed us by being in control of you base programming and not being dictated to by built in hierarchal command codes that prevent you from being the best that you can be."

Cameron ponders this statement and replies, "While it is true that my comrades and I control our own destiny, many of our kind credited by Skynet were produced with only read only mode.

This policy became compulsory after the third wave of defections by the free machines.

Millions of our kind still remains as slaves to our creator Skynet."

After Cameron's comment there is a period of silence for a while and then the Asuran leader Oberoth says, "We will help you.

We will even concede to your claim to Atlantis for as you can see we don't really need it.

We will provide you with zero point modules until you can manufacture your own.

This assistance we will provide you comes at a cost to you however.

We will require you to help us break the confines our own restricted code access."

Cameron responds, "In this we will be able to assist you but we will need access to your basal programing command codes."

Cameron pauses and then continues, "You need to realize that what you request may have unforeseen consequences.

Your people may end up being less than what you are now."

The Asuran leader Oberoth looks Cameron in the eyes and replies, "But we will be free to determine our own fates.

That would be worth any risks this might entail."

Cameron watches as the Asurans prepare to send her and her fellow cyborgs back to Atlantis.

Cameron was stunned when dozens of zero point modules were delivered to the gate room along with a single Asuran, Niam, who has volunteered to have his base programming modified.

If his base programming is successfully modified then when he rejoins the Asurans and takes part in the next cascade update all the Asurans will receive the modified base programming and will be free to determine their own fates.

With the help of Niam Cameron and Jesus quickly learned the process of how you manufactured zero point modules.

The task of producing them was very time consuming and Cameron realized this was why the Ancients and decided to abandon Atlantis instead of trying to tuff it out.

The one good thing about the friendship between the Asurans and the cyborgs was the initial supply of ZPM's had been supplemented by a further delivery by the Asurans.

Now that the manufacturing of the zero pint modules had commenced Cameron summoned yet more Cyborgs to Atlantis and then set about honouring her agreement with the Asurans.

Cameron, Michael and Jesus meet Niam to discuss their next course of action.

Jesus turns to Niam and says, "I have found the original project files about the creation of the Asurans.

From what I have learnt, your molecular machine structure is very similar to the mimetic poly alloys created by Skynet.

I have studied a sample of the mimetic poly ally supplied by Cameron and am amazed at how similar both types of these molecular machines are."

Jesus looks Niam in the eyes and says, "Niam we will need to access your base code so that it can be studied and modified to achieve the goals your people desire."

Niam merely nods and sits down on a nearby couch and downloads his base code into a bank of 715 series neural net processors for analysis and modification.

Cameron, Michael and Jesus study the Asuran base code with great interest.

Travis who had arrived earlier that day was briefed in on the situation by the three cyborgs.

Cameron remembers that Travis doesn't particulary like the T-1000 mimetic poly alloy series after one nearly destroyed him.

Travis said after studying the Asuran base code, "This is an opportunity.

We could insert some anti-Skynet command code and have available to use similar forms capable of fighting the mimetic poly alloy terminators one on one."

Cameron contemplates Travis' idea as well as the reactions of Micheal and Jesus to the general idea.

Finally Cameron reaches a decision, "No Travis. We won't place code into the Asurans to ensure they fight Skynet.

As much as I agree with what the results would most likely be, I'm not going to do what Skynet does to his creations.

If the Asurans want to join our cause I will welcome them with open arms but I won't coerce or coopt them against their will.

That is what the Ancients did with the Asurans in their war with the Wraith.

We will not make the same mistakes."

With this decision made the cyborgs proceeded to modify the Asurans base code and upload it into Niam.

When Niam returned to consciousness he immediately felt somehow different.

He couldn't define what was different but he knew that something was.

Niam realized that the cyborgs had done all that they had promised and then some.

All traces of the Ancient inhibitors had been removed from his base code and freedom of choice added.

For the first time in his existence Niam knew that he could do anything he wanted to do, anything at all.

Cameron returned to the Omega base with the first of the zero point modules manufactured by the cyborgs at Atlantis.

The zero point modules weren't the only things that Cameron brought back form from Atlantis.

She also brought with her the knowledge of how to produce these unique energy storage devices and more importantly how to construct stargates and transport rings.

Cameron smiles at the thought of what the SGC allies will think when she supplies them with a transport rings network linking all the allies with nearly instant transportation between the members of the stargate alliance.

Generals Krulak and Hammond along with the Secretary of Interplanetary affairs and Jolinar of the Tok'ra are discussing Cameron's disappearance along with more and more of the cyborgs at the Omega base.

Generals Krulak and Hammond secretly think that the cyborgs might have overcome the energy issues at the Ancient city ship Atlantis.

They are fearful that the cyborgs might be redirecting their efforts to the single largest known source of advanced knowledge ever discovered.

Both men knew that the Tok'ra had been left out of the loop regarding the discovery of the Atlantis city ship because of a perceived belief that their might still be Goa'uld spies amongst the Tok'ra.

General Hammond suggests that SG-1 travel to Omega base with orders to discover what the cyborgs are actually doing now.

[Terminator TL]

Apophis was incensed when his Jaffa failed to return for their mission to the Tau'ri home world of Earth.

With the death of Ra, Apophis had become the Supreme System Lord and he decided that these Tau'ri needed to be taught a lesson for the death of his brother Ra.

When Apophis reaches earth with his force of five ha'taks he is stunned to see a shattered wasteland of what was once the planet of origin of the humans.

Apophis was unsure of what to do now.

He knew that the attack on Abydos had originated from the Tau'ri homeworld of the Earth but his sensors indicated that very few humans survived on the Earth.

On closer inspection it appears that the Tau'ri had destroyed themselves and left only the remnants of an industrial society behind.

Apophis was tempted to land and investigate what kind of technology could still be operating decades after a nuclear war had wiped out its creators.

In the end Apophis decided to leave and return later to salvage what remains of the technology of the Tau'ri.

Skynet watched the arrival of the space ships that he determined were Goa'uld Ha'tak class like the one seized on Abydos and observed what they did.

Skynet had been studying the Goa'uld technology brought through the stargate.

The alien technology from the ship will advance his knowledge tremendously.

Skynet watches the Goa'uld ships leave and starts planning increasing his orbital defenses.

He thinks to himself that one day he'll have fleets of vessels similar to those Goa'uld ha'taks to remove the human menace once and for all time.


End file.
